The Most Boring Place on Earth
by Quileutepack.Seth16
Summary: Hermione Granger, Teddy Lupin (Harry & Hermione's god son), Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood are sent to live in Forks, Washington the most boring place on earth after the death of their families to hide from rouge of Death Eaters will they find love and happiness? Couples: Jared x Hermione x Seth (three some), Jacob 'Jake' x Ginny, and Embry x Luna. Teddy Lupin (Hermione's son)
1. Chapter One

**The Most Boring Place on Earth!**

 ** _Summary: Hermione Granger, Teddy Lupin (Harry & Hermione's godson) Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood are sent to live in Forks, Washington the most boring place on earth after the death of their families and friends they had no choice but, to hide from a rogue of Death Eaters. Will Hermione and the girls find love and happiness? And what's up with Isabella (Bella)? She's in a jealous rage from seeing Jacob together with Ginny in their first date… oh dear… and it seems that the Cullens enjoy spending time with Hermione, Ginny and Luna which left Bella seething in jealous rage seeing how Rosalie accepts Hermione and the girls immediately and yet she hasn't once tried to accept Bella. Jealous much? How does the Cullens fit into their lives… hmmm… well Rosalie doesn't seem to mind much after hearing what happen to them she can't help but, feel protective with Hermione and the girls as if they're sisters but, blood. Let me know what you guys think?_**

 **Chapter One: Goodbye England, Hello Forks!**

 **[HOGWARTS-HEADMISTRESS OFFICE] …**

 **Hermione's P.O.V.**

"This is ridiculous," I waved my arms dramatically as Ginny and Luna nodded their heads in agreement "You can't expect us to transfer to an American school in Washington when the war just ended 2 ½ years ago?" she exclaimed.

The former headmaster Albus Dumbledore smiled down from his portrait as the current headmistress McGonagall walked into her office "Girls, please be seated and everything will be explained," she explained.

Harry, Ron and I just destroyed every horcruxes to kill Voldemort known as 'you-know-who' from almost taking over the Wizarding World if it wasn't for my best friends and I … who knows what could've happen. Now the former headmaster Albus Dumbledore wants Ginny, Luna and I to move across the country. Not just any country but, America. I won't have it … this is my home … and besides I can't just leave my godson Teddy since Harry and Ron are gone I'm the only person that gain custody over Teddy next thing I knew we were being attacked by Death Eaters.

Andromeda 'Andy' passed me Teddy and told us to run while she battled death eaters and killed at least 50 death eaters. That's when I knew she was gone. Teddy just recently turned 3 years old when he lost his grandmother and he was only a few months old when he lost his parents last year during the war. Harry even left a will giving everything to me so I'm pretty much the richest witch in all England I wasn't exactly rich not like Harry but, I had enough money to have a stable life for Teddy and myself, of course I wasn't by myself Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood are few survivors from the war so they're coming with me.

Harry and I both talked about it during the hunt when Ron walked out on us well we didn't talk much but, we exchange a few works until it went until a point if anything were to happen to either of us Harry or myself will gain custody towards Teddy to give him the best childhood he ever had by telling him stories about his parents and his god father Harry. I looked into the playpen in my right side seeing Teddy who's sound asleep after I covered him with a plush blanket to keep him warm. He looks so peaceful and yet I'm sad that he won't know his parents or grandmother.

Ginny and Luna sat down I reluctantly followed and sat in the unusually comfortable chairs. Professor McGonagall continued to talk "The reason why we asked you girls to do this because you lost a lot of people in the war and you guys need to be away from London and the magical world so that way we can insure that no rouge death eaters can call you. Since the Weasley family has crumbled and the Lovegood's have as well and Ms. Granger you're unable to locate your parents or your older brother Jayden and young Teddy who not only lost his parents but, his grandmother as well and we have decided that it was the wisest choice to send you all away somewhere so no one would think to look," she explained.

I was about to protest but, Professor Albus spoke up "I know you want to help Hermione but, think about Teddy. Do you want him to be raised in England when there's death eaters that want revenge against you girls especially you Ms. Granger seeing as both Harry and Ron are gone they won't stop until they find you Ms. Granger," he explained?

"Even if that's true we all know that the death eaters won't stop until they kill you Ms. Granger we're only doing this for you and the girls safety including young Teddy as well since you're his godmother. You're the last in the 'Golden Trio' who survived the war besides Ms. Weasley and Ms. Lovegood," Professor Snape explained with a slight sneer.

I looked away from my former professor knowing he's right and held my breath knowing this wasn't an easy decision "Even that's true…. I can't just leave Teddy behind even if it's for his benefit and safety…" bowing my head sadly "I promised Andy and Harry that I would keep him safe and that's what I'm willing to do but, why do we have to leave… it's not like I asked for this…" I whispered.

Professor Snape soften his eyes "I know you don't and I'm sure Potter-I mean Harry would've agreed if he was still with us…but, you have to do what's best for Teddy Ms. Granger…and I'm sure Andie would've agreed as well despite everything. You have to do what's best for Teddy, Ms. Weasley, Ms. Lovegood and mostly for yourself," he explained after some heavy debate with the professors with a few arguments here and there.

"Okay professor we'll go," I began to say ignoring the girls scandal looks "But, only because I want Teddy to be safe just like I want Ginny, Luna and I to be safe ...Harry and I talked about it a few times when we found out we were Teddy's god parents and I promised him and Andie that I'll take care of Teddy if something were to happen to either of them or verse versa and if … sending us to America is the only way to keep us out of danger and the magical world… then that's what I'm willing to do," she explained.

"I'm glad you agree Hermione," Professor McGonagall began to say with a nod "It would be good for you girls and for Teddy," she assured me with a small smile.

I looked at my god son who got up from his nap and wanted me to carry him knowing their right. I knew deep down they're trying to do what's best for us and getting away does seem nice so we all agreed after some heavy debate that Teddy will be my adopted son since I already signed the papers after talking to Andromenda in case something was to happen to her or Harry. Even if that's true I have to do what's best for him and if this was the only choice for Teddy to grow up without any danger then that's what I'm willing to do.

"What about you Ginny, Luna? Are you girls willing to go with her?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Ginny grew quiet staring at Teddy for a long moment and nodded in agreement "Yes, professor I'll go with Mione even if it's your best judgement I won't have Mione and Teddy go by themselves so I'll go with them too…" she whispered.

Luna nodded in agreement "Me too they're my family after all," she replied.

"I'm glad to hear that girls and think of it this way you can have a fresh start to be normal teenagers for once besides taking care of young Teddy of course," Professor McGonagall explained as we nodded at this. Once we agreed to some more heavy debates Professor McGonagall explained that the port key will be ready within a week. As soon as she was done the girls and I ran to the newly reconstruction Room of Requirement carrying Teddy in my baby pouch while Luna and Ginny followed suit packing our things.

"We'll have to get some jobs and it's summer in America so we'll have plenty of time to get to know the town before we go back to school and find a child care for Teddy and it will be our final year," I spoke up as I set down Teddy who was playing with his toys.

"Do you really think it's a good idea Mione?" Ginny asked.

I held my breath "As much as I don't want to leave England Gin… "who looked at Teddy her god son who was playing with his toy cars making car noises "I have to do what's best for Teddy and for all of us…" and made a stressful sigh "It's a good thing that I have relatives who lives there so it won't be so bad," she explained.

"Really who" Ginny asked.

"My uncle Billy and my cousins there's my two older cousins Rebecca and Rachel who are twins and there's Jacob but, most people call him Jake. My older cousin Rebecca is married and living in Hawaii and there's my other cousin Rachel her twin who's currently living in Forks with my uncle Billy and Jake," I explained.

"Really? Do you think they're related to Sirius Mione?"

"I thought that but, it could be just a coincidence but, then again my uncle Billy familiar with the wizarding world though since he's the only person besides my uncle Charlie who knows what my big brother Jayden and I are," I pointed out.

Ginny and Luna nodded at this

"Do you think your uncle Billy would mind watching Teddy while we're in school Mione?" Luna asked.

"I'm sure he won't mind," I paused for a moment "I should write to my uncle Billy and let him know I'm coming home but, then again it's a bit dangerous with the amount of death eaters so I rather not risk it so it might easy if I just call him when we get to our new home," she explained.

"Yeah that sounds a good idea and also Professor McGonagall said that the house is on the boarder of the reservation while the town of Forks is about 2.1 miles away so it will be easy not to be seen for the time being," Ginny explained.

"That's true and we can finally have a normal school year," Luna smiled with a daze look "And we can also train Teddy together and say he's your brother," she explained.

I nodded "Sounds perfect Lu since he's still young after all," she says looking at my godson with a smile who nodded at this almost he knew what we were talking about. He started talking when he was about 10 minutes' old which was so cute as he transformed to look like his godmother/adopted mother Hermione. His hair turned blue and his eyes was brown causing the girls to giggle.

"Teddy bear will you do me a huge favor sweetheart," I softly asked my godson who shyly nodded at this "Before we leave can you transform to look like me please?"

He pouted and nodded turning his hair and eyes to look like Hermione so now it's official. Teddy gained his powers from his mother Tonks since he was born who was a Metamorphmagus and can change into anything he wanted just like his mother. Teddy hasn't gain any wolf gene as far as she can tell but, she came prepared if it ever comes out and brought extra potions for him just to be safe.

"Thank you baby," I softly says "And once we're inside our new home you can transform anything you want but, when we around others you have to look like me okay," she explained.

"Okay momma," Teddy pouted setting him down into his playpen. The girls and I spend the rest of the week packing ours and Teddy's things inside the Room of Requirement. We even made sure to keep all our memories and special items with us as we put everything in separate muggle sports bag. I had mix colors of purple, Ginny had a cherry red while Luna had baby blue.

During the week they decided to leave in Friday instead of Sunday to meet up with their Professor McGonagall.

"Girls the port key is ready," Professor McGonagall said as she walked into the RoR.

"Goodbye professor thank you for everything," I whispered hugging my favorite teacher.

Professor McGonagall soften her eyes "Of course Hermione I'll be visiting you from time to time to check on you girls and Teddy will be your brother since his family are gone you decided to be his mother/sister for now on alright. Be safe," she whispered.

"We will good bye," Ginny, Luna and I waved good bye to our professor as we went to get ready.

The girls and I grabbed our bags while I held Teddy in a steady grip into his baby pouch I knew this was going to be a bit difficult so I made sure to put a stuck me charm just to be safe. We placed a hand on the port key and we felt the unmistakable feeling as we were transported outside of a house of Forks, Washington. Once we landed we looked around the house which was surrounded by a forest, the home was blue with white windows hangings, a beautiful flower garden and a porch swing that lazily creaked every two minutes. The driveway was gravel with three vehicles sitting side by side each that had an envelope and a name mine was purple 2013 KIA Soul minivan, Ginny's was blue 2013 Dodger Charger, and Luna was yellow 2013 Beetle 2.5 L volts' wagon. The backyard consisted of a pond that connected to a flowing creek, you could even hear the waterfalls in the distance.

"This is beautiful," Ginny whispered.

"It really is," Luna nodded in agreement.

"We should baby proof the house for Teddy so he won't get hurt," I offered.

Ginny and Luna nodded in agreement as we baby proof the house including the background where I made a mental note to add a few toys and a club house for Teddy.

When we walked inside the house we hurried and looked around placing our bags on the living room. There were four bedrooms, a den, a library, an office, three bathrooms and a half bathrooms and a basement. Ginny claimed the room with the view of the garden, Luna claimed the one closet to the basement while I claimed the one to the den which has a small room that we all decided to put that as Teddy's bedroom when he gets older.

We unpacked the house with magic, placing all the furniture the going through with all the homey touches and added a few toys for Teddy to play with. Once we finished we collapse onto the couch where Teddy was sitting inside his playpen playing with his train.

"I should start calling uncle Billy and let him know we're here," I announced leaving the girls to nod at this.

 **[RESERVATION-THE BLACK RESIDENCE] …**

Ring, ring, ring.

Billy Black wheeled himself to the phone and picked it up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Uncle Billy?"

"Yes… who is this?" _(there was a hint of recognition and hope in his voice)_

"It's Hermione. Hermione Granger uncle Billy,"

"Little Mia… is that really you?" _(For Hermione's nickname, as a child she has a few nicknames from her uncles Sapphire, 'Fire, or Mia)_

Hermione giggled "Yes, uncle Billy it's me," she knew he was smiling over his niece after the loss of his younger sister and brother in law they held a funeral for them. When his nephew Jayden arrived to attend his parent's funeral he was hoping to bump into his niece Hermione but, Jay told him that what was going on as there's a war going on so she sends him away to keep him and their parents safe as she knew that the death eaters were to find out they would kill him to get to her and she wasn't going to let that happen.

That was until Jay and Leah saw each other again … it would seem that Harry's oldest daughter Leah imprinted on Billy's nephew Jayden. It was a bit shock for him but, was happy for them though as Jayden seemed good for Leah much to Sam's displeasure but, couldn't really do anything since he imprinted on Leah and Seth's cousin Emily as it caused a lot of tension that summer. It broke his heart when Sam broke Leah's heart but, couldn't do anything but, be there for his god daughter. He had to restrain his best friend Harry for not doing anything rash though as it wasn't that long ago that Sam asked Harry to ask his permission to marry Leah so you can say it's been extra tense.

That was until Jay explained everything about what really happened to their family apparently somehow the death eaters were involved and when Jayden found out he apparent to Australia to kill them less than a day to keep himself calm to come back to Leah. Jayden even told Leah the truth about him being a wizard you can say she was shocked and promised not to tell the pack as they couldn't exactly hide any secrets which he was thankful so Leah, his cousins Rae, Becca and Jake are the only ones who knows about Hermione and her family being a witch and wizard.

During their phone conversation Billy listened to his niece as she also stated that she gained custody over her god son Teddy Lupin where her parents made it official adopt him into the family so he's now Theodore Remus Lupin Granger as Hermione wanted to add his name into it. She also explained that Teddy was the only son of one of her professors at school and proclaimed that she's the god mother while her best friend Harry was his god father.

Unfortunately, during the war Teddy lost both his parents then a year and 8 months later he lost his grandmother so when she found her parents they immediately were fond of him and adopted him as her younger brother so he knew about Teddy and couldn't wait to meet Teddy as he's now his nephew. She also added that when her parents were heading on a vacation cruise and instantly got killed from a crash thanks to a drunk driver.

Billy was very saddening over the loss of his baby sister so he made sure to keep contact with his niece who's the only person besides Charlie who knew she's a witch since it came from a family gene and also told him that she's alright and told him that she's staying with her friends Ginny and Luna for the time being and now his niece is coming home in Forks "I called to let you know that my friends and I are here, Ginny, Luna and Teddy. We moved into the baby blue house two miles away from Forks… we'll be staying here for awhile… and I wanted to know if maybe we can meet up with you as well as everyone else if that's alright with you?" she asked.

Billy was beaming on the other line "Of course we can meet. Everyone will be so delighted to see you! Especially Jake! You can even come by tonight for dinner. The twins are also here they came back a few days ago actually so you'll be able to see Jake with his friends," he explained.

"Good to know so when should I stop by uncle Billy and do you mind if I bring my two friends Ginny and Luna they're also living with me and Teddy too,"

"Of course the more the merrier and seven sounds about good. Rae is making her famous stew so we'll be having a family dinner tonight," her uncle Billy explained.

"Really will Jake be there too I haven't seen my little cousin in such a long time," Hermione beamed over this.

"He'll probably join us later though he's been hanging out with Sam and their friends so he's been extra busy these days," uncle Billy explained.

"Oh," Hermione shouldered dropped "Who else is going to join our family dinner uncle Billy?" she asked.

"Well your uncle Charlie will be joining us as he's been spending his time here a lot lately sometimes at work, or go fishing with us to keep himself occupied," uncle Billy told her.

"Really how come? Is he alright?" Hermione asked worried for her god father.

Billy suddenly went silent and Hermione knew the smile had dropped from his face.

"Mia a lot has happened since Charlie's daughter Bella moved back Since she started moving in Forks she got herself a boyfriend who hurt her and Jacob helped her to heal and fell for her hard, however … once her boyfriend came back, Bella told Jacob that she didn't love him as she claimed to be except as a friend. She had lead him on and broke his heart so things have been extra tense and Jacob is very hurt right now,"

"Is this the same girl Isabella Marie Swan known as _'Bella'_ who's been messing around with Jake uncle Billy from the letters you wrote you mentioned her a few times," Hermione asked trying to recall from the letters between her uncle and herself as they kept in touch once the war was over after her parents were killed her uncle Billy held a funeral for her parents but, she didn't make it as she was still on the run during the war at the time.

"Yes, she's the same girl Mia. She's been toying with his heart and emotions that it's very tense between them. Even your uncle Charlie knew about this as he's taking Jake's side since he considers Jake as his 2nd son instead of his daughter. He's not a big fan of Bella's boyfriend at the moment,"

"Who is he uncle Billy? The boy that she's seeing?"

"Edward Cullen,"

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows that name sounded familiar but, couldn't remember she heard that from considering she felt irritated and protective over her baby cousin by this girl who's toying her cousin's heart and feelings. How dare this 'Isabella' person toy with her baby cousin she's going to make sure she stays away from him as she made a silent vow if she ever meets this girl well you wouldn't want to deal with her wrath over this.

"Thank you for telling me uncle Billy I'm going to make sure that harlot" Hermione spats angrily "Stays away from my cousin. I'm going to talk to him and try to help him heal him uncle Billy. He's always been a little brother to me but, I won't sit by and let him wallow in self-pity,"

"Thank you as well, Little Mia. I know if anyone can help him it would be you. Now no one will be expecting you, the girls and Teddy when you pull up so don't be so surprised by the shocked faces alright," Billy replied smiling again.

"I won't and I can't wait to see you uncle Billy,"

"Me either kiddo and I can't wait to meet little Teddy and the girls see you soon,"

"Hey now I'm an adult thank you," her only response was a light chuckle.

"My mistake Miss. Mia," Billy teased her.

"Your impossible uncle Billy and see you soon,"

Billy chuckled "Well I'm your only uncle besides Charlie and see you then sweetie," he says beaming with a smile as they bid _'bye'_ to one another.

 _'Well this should be interesting,'_ Billy thought to himself.

 **[GRANGER MANSION] …**

"So what was that about Mione?" Ginny asked noticing her best friend's expression.

"Apparently this _'Bella'_ person been toying with my cousin's heart?!" Hermione spats angrily.

Luna and Ginny widen their eyes in shock "Bella but, I thought she's dead?" Ginny paled.

"No not Bellatrix I'm talking about someone else. She's my god father's daughter, her real name is Isabella as I prefer to call her that," Hermione spats angrily again.

Ginny and Luna sighed in relief putting their hands over their hearts not realizing they weren't breathing for a minute or two.

"I was just about to say… what did this Isabella person do to your cousin Mione?" Luna asked.

"Apparently she's been toying with my cousin's heart for quite some time," Hermione started explaining as the girls listened to Hermione ramble on and on over the letters that she and uncle Billy been exchanging letters and phone calls as Ginny and Luna widen their eyes in horror as Hermione told them what happen.

"That's horrible who would do such a thing," Ginny spats who felt protective with Jake too as he's the cousin of her best friend Hermione.

Luna grew quiet "That's terrible… and if I'm right about this … I have no doubt that she's going to cause some trouble Mione… we have to be extra cautious over this especially that _'Edward Cullen'_ fellow too," she explained.

Hermione and Ginny both nodded in agreement.

"Oh yes I agree with you there Luna. When I was talking to uncle Billy I felt like he and the Cullens don't get along very well…and maybe it's an instinct of mine but, you can never know and I almost forgot my uncle Billy invited us to dinner tonight do you guys want to come?" she asked.

"Of course," Ginny happily eagerly "What time are we getting there?" she asked.

"My uncle Billy said we can come by around seven my god father Charlie who also will be there too so you'll be meeting both my uncles tonight along with my cousins," Hermione explained leaving the girls to nod at this while Teddy was playing with his train then looked at the time.

"Well we have about 4 ½ hours to get ready so let's go," Ginny proclaimed leaving the girls to laugh as they went upstairs with Luna and Hermione who grabbed Teddy into her arms to get ready. After 30 minutes Hermione took Teddy a bath and quickly changed him then put him inside the playpen to play with his toys.

"Teddy I'm going to be taking a shower so I can get ready okay baby," Hermione murmured at this.

"Okay momma," Teddy grinned playing with his toys.

Another 30 minutes Hermione came out in a white fluffy towel, letting the steam clear out. She crossed her room seeing her god son Teddy playing with his toys as she kissed him fondly on the forehead and went into her walk in closet. After looking for ten minutes, she decided on a plain purple tang top with a white fish-net half button-up sweater, matching white mid-thigh shorts and white strap sandals with a medium size blue flower near the toes. She dressed and checked herself over before walking back into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth, combed her hair and applied a little concealer under her eyes to hide the bags that were showing from lack of sleep. Hopefully being here would change that. she pulled her hair into a high pony tail with a thick matching purple scrunchy, put on a few silver bangles on her right wrist and a silver watch that had orchids carved into the metal surrounding the clock which she got from Dean and Seamus as a birthday present before the war started.

She looked at her god son Teddy who was now changed into a blue red t-shirt with a train in the front and some shorts, Air Jordan shoes in baby kids size that she thought would look cute on him. She waved her wand gathering Teddy's things into the baby bag and made a mental note to grab the bottles for him, along with his stuff animal which was a werewolf that looked a bit similar to Remus werewolf form except light brown and his blanket that he can't leave without. She met up with Ginny and Luna.

Ginny had her hair up with a red scrunchy, red tang top with some shorts and had some black sandals with a pink flower near her tears while Luna had a daisy yellow dress with yellow high top sandals with a daisy flower near her toes with earrings to match.

"You ready to go?" Hermione asked as she looked at the time as it was now 6:45 right now "You look cute Gin, you too Luna," she complimented the girls.

"Thanks you look cute too Mione and even Teddy looks adorable," Ginny cooed over Teddy who gave a toothy smile.

"And yes we're ready," Luna nodded at this "You should drive Mione since we haven't learned how to drive yet," she offered.

Hermione nodded in agreement as they headed outside to her car and headed to La Push Residence which wasn't far from where they live.

 **[BLACK RESIDENCE] …**

 **Billy's P.O.V.**

I was heading to the kitchen whistling happily as I saw my two daughters Rebecca and Rachel talking among themselves then stopped when they saw me in happy mood.

"Hi daddy," Rebecca greeted me with a hug "Dinner is about to be ready soon?"

"What got you in a happy mood?" Rachel asked curiously along with Rebecca.

"I have a good feeling about today and I am. Do you think you can add four more plates at the dinner table we're going to have visitors," I offered casually?

"Oh?" Rachel asked raising her eyebrow "Who's going to join us for dinner dad besides uncle Charlie?"

I hide my smile which wasn't unnoticed by my girls "Let's just say …it's been a long time since you last saw her … you haven't seen her since she was 13 years old," I beamed in a smile as I felt a bit excited to see my young niece again with her friends and her little brother Teddy well godson but, same difference.

Rebecca and Rachel titled their heads very confuse then gave a shrug.

"She?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes she? I'm sure Jay knows what I'm talking about. Speaking of Jayden have you heard from your older cousin by any chance?"

"Not since this morning," Rachel sighed "Last I heard he was busy patrolling with Paul and the wolf pack but, since neither of them doesn't know about him being a 'wizard' I would hope Jake would know about it by now but, it must've slipped his mind along the way," she explained.

I slowly nodded at this "And I'm very grateful for that though. If it wasn't for him Harry would've died through a heart attack if Jayden didn't come to his rescue when he did," he pointed out.

"I do remember hearing that from Leah. It was that same summer I found out that I was Paul's imprint while Becca was Solomon's imprint," Rachel sighed at this.

"It does," I nodded at this.

"Does that mean the Elders know that Jayden's secret dad being a wizard I mean?" Rebecca asked.

"They do I told them awhile back that same summer. It wasn't exactly pleasant let me tell you," I sighed knowing the situation got complicated "It was when I lost my baby sister Emma and my brother in law Daniel your aunt and uncle," I whispered.

Rebecca and Rachel soften their eyes at this as they were very fond with their aunt and uncle "I remember… although I never got to see Mia. From what Jayden told us he said she was still attending her boarding school. When she found out that she lost their parents she insisted to come help with the funeral arrangements but, Jayden wouldn't have it. He wanted her to continue her education until she graduates it was one of the conditions they both talked about before he moved down here…. I really miss her. I wonder what's she doing right now? She probably graduated with honors knowing that girl she could make a difference in the world," she explained.

 _'If only you knew,'_ I thought to myself.

"Yes, I have no doubt she would and I miss her as well girls. Well you should set up the dinner and don't forget to add four more plates," I pointed out.

"We won't oh and before I forget Jake just called apparently Sam wants him and the guys plus Leah to do double shifts tonight because of what happen with …" Rebecca stiffen at this comment knowing it caused tension in the family "Well you know," she says.

"Yes, I do know but, I would like to point out girls that despite how your godfather Charlie isn't a big fan of the Cullens so he's pretty much in our side since he considers Jake and you girls his family. Despite Isabella's actions she's still his daughter I told him straight out that I didn't appreciate how she's toying with my boy and he knows that. He didn't appreciate it either in fact he was outrage when he found out that… Isabella and Edward are getting married. It's … not making any progress for Jacob but, he'll move on from this one day maybe not now but, he will…" he sadly replied.

"That's true," Rachel mumbled at this "Are you sure you can't tell us who's joining us for dinner it would help a lot dad?"

"Nope I promise to keep it a secret besides- "I was cut off when the doorbell rang "Would you mind grabbing that girls I'll be in the office getting ready," I explained.

"I'll answer while Becca cooks since she's the main cook in this family," Rachel answered.

"Gee thanks Rae," Rebecca sarcastically says.

"You know you love me Beccs," Rachel winks at her causing her to laugh.

"Don't I know it and love you too sister dearest," Rebecca grinned.

Rachel headed to the front door to answer. It was Charlie Swan the girls and Jake's god father which Isabella (Bella) doesn't know about this as they all kept it a secret.

"Hey kiddo," Charlie greeted Rachel with a smile.

"Uncle Charlie!" Rachel exclaimed happily hugging her godfather "How are you? Despite everything?" she asked.

"I'm good, good how are you?" Charlie asked as she invited him inside.

"I'm good just helping Becca with dinner. Dad's in his office if you want to talk to him uncle Charlie," Rachel answered.

"Thanks. I'll be sure to do that. Oh I got you and Rebecca something," Charlie replied.

Rachel soften her eyes "Uncle Charlie you didn't have to give me anything," she says.

Charlie shifted uncomfortable "I know I don't but, I wanted too. I figured this would be me making it up to you girls over the years," he says.

"Thank you," Rachel whispered as she opened the box and gasp revealing a locket "Uncle Charlie… is this…" she was teared up.

"I may know people who helped me find a pacific locket that looked like your mothers. I got a set of them for you and Becca look inside," Charlie pointed out with soft eyes.

"Thank you," Rachel whispered hugging her god father who soften his eyes hugging her back.

"Your welcome Rae, do you want me help you put it on?" Charlie offered.

"Yes please," Rachel replied as she put her hair up as he helped her put the locket around her neck. It was a white gold shape heart locket. It was a repeca of their mother Sara who always wore one around her neck as she got it as a birthday present from Billy "What do you think?"

"Looks perfect on you," Charlie chucked.

"I'll treasure this forever thank you uncle Charlie," Rachel whispered.

"Of course sweetheart," Charlie softly replied as he looked around "So where's your dad again? I got him some beer so we can watch the game to keep us occupied," he offered.

"He's in the office getting ready why don't you grab him since dinner should be start soon," Rebecca peeked from the kitchen door.

"Hi uncle Charlie," Rebecca greeted him with a hug.

"Hey Beccs," Charlie greeted his goddaughter "As I told Rae I got you girls something," passing a small box which left Rebecca curious and before she can protest "Before you say anything. I want to point out that it was your mother's last request before she… left us … and it took awhile but, it's now finished and she also mentioned something about how she wanted me to wait for the right time and I figured today would be a good time to give you girls this," he explained.

Rebecca opened the box and gasp "Uncle Charlie…" her eyes were teared up "Is this… mum's locket?" her voice was hoarse in conflict feelings.

"More like a set of lockets that your mother bought awhile back. It was your grandmothers and she wanted me to see if I can make it brand new and I got some help from your dad," Charlie replied.

"It's true," Billy replied revealing himself with new t-shirt "I knew how heartbroken you were when you lost your lockets, it's a good thing I took a picture of it when you first got them from your mother back then or else I would've have Charlie look for the damn thing," he chuckled sadly.

Rachel and Rebecca was teared up and ran to their father "Thank you daddy," they both whispered.

"Of course I know it's not exactly the same but- "Billy was cut off where his daughters shook their heads.

"Are you kidding it's perfect daddy thank you," Rebecca hoarse blinking her tears putting the locket around her neck for safe keeping as she hugged her father again who hugged her back with a pat on the back.

"Hey Bill," Charlie greeted me with a hug.

"Hey Charlie," I greeted him back "Girls let us know when dinner is ready we'll be in the office watching the game,"

"Okay dad," Rebecca answered as she rushed back to the kitchen with Rachel not far behind as she's helping with dinner as well.

I closed the door turning to face my best friend hoping the girls wouldn't hear since I didn't want to ruin the surprise "You never guess whose here Charlie," I beamed happily.

Charlie titled his head passing me a beer "Who?"

"My niece Hermione Granger," I beamed happily.

"Wh-wh-what" Charlie choked over his bear "Since when? I thought she was still in that fancy boarding school of hers?" he asked.

"She is but, she just graduated not that long ago and apparently she's living at the blue house by the boarder not far from here and she's not alone. She's with her two friends Ginny and Luna with Teddy," I explained; Charlie and the elders are the only people who knew about Hermione being a witch as I told him about my family having a witch and wizard in my family for generations but, my grandfather being a werewolf (shapeshifter) and skipped a generation with my younger's sister kids Jayden and Hermione who are both a wizard and witch who agree to keep it as a secret.

"Really?" Charlie who looked surprised over this as I nodded eagerly at this "Wow how long has it been since we last saw little Mia," he says chuckled over this.

"Way too long my friend very long. I haven't seen her since she was 13 years old… ever since she missed the funeral of her parents she protested not wanting to miss the funeral but, Jayden put his foot down. She insisted to move with Jayden but, he didn't want any of that as he wants her to continue her education in London while he took care of the arrangements of the funeral of their parents. It broke her heart but, she knew he was right. It took a long time for her consider coming back to her school but, Jayden insisted and knew that their parents wouldn't want her to stop her education so she managed to finally agree after a long argument over it. Despite how Jayden is here to keep us protected and saved Harry's life Sue owes him a great debt over it… we kept in contact through letters since then until it stopped about 2 years ago… last time I heard from her she explained about Teddy is her godson from her old professor and his wife who happens to be good friends of hers. She even explained about how Emma and Danny immediately adopted Teddy into their family when they met up last Christmas 2 years ago in case something was to happen to Remus that's Hermione's professor by the way whose Teddy's father and his wife Tonks they asked Hermione and Harry to be his godparents which they agreed to be one in case either of them died so he's now my nephew officially and Hermione being the mother to him if anyone were to ask," I explained.

Charlie nodded as this "I figured as much so does the kids know about her arrival yet?" he asked.

"Nope but, they will though well only the twins anyway since Jake's busy patrolling the woods," I sighed. Did I mention that Charlie knows about Sam and the pack too he wasn't a bit surprised since his mom was part of the Quileute trip and kept it a secret since then and knew about the Cullens being a vampire but, that doesn't mean he trust them though well maybe except Dr. Cullen and his wife Esme as we don't have any problem with them but, Edward Cullen or his kids weren't exactly social with us so we never talked to one another unless it was serious? So far we learned that Bella is being tracked by another vampire name Victoria.

My nephew Jayden scowled when he learned this and swore under his breath in French by killing the leech I mean vampire before the Cullens or the pack find out before they went into war. I didn't want my son Jacob to be in it but, he had no choice. Jayden made sure to gather some recruits to kill the vampires without anyone finding out. From what Jacob told me he said that Alice Cullen can see the future which I snorted at this. I'm not exactly a big fan of physics but, this was one of those things that I can't say much about my past in the Wizarding world.

"What time would Hermione, Teddy and her friends be here?" Charlie asked.

Before I can answer the door bell as I grinned looking at the watch "I told Hermione to come exactly at 6:30 since that's when dinner starts so right about now," I answered causing Charlie to laugh at this "Come on that would be them," I insisted as I wheeled down to the living room with Charlie helping me out when I saw my girls greeted the visitors.

 **Hermione's P.O.V.**

It took about 10 minutes to reach to my uncle Billy's house and parked my car by the drive way, Ginny and Luna got out while I went to grab Teddy out of his car seat as he reached his tiny arms for me to carry him.

"Is this your uncle's house Mione?" Ginny asked.

"Yes it is. It looks the same last time I visit him," I paused grabbing Teddy "Lulu can you grab Teddy's baby bag and Gin grab the cakes would you," I explained.

"Sure Mione," Ginny and Luna answered.

I held my breath as I steadied Teddy into my arms so he would be comfortable "Look Teddy you're going to meet your uncle Billy and my cousins," I murmured softly at this.

I knocked the door passing Teddy to Luna since Ginny was holding the two cakes as I rang the doorbell. An older girl similar to my age answered the door. I assumed she's one of my cousins Rachel or Rebecca I couldn't tell at the moment until I realize who it was. It was Rebecca my older cousin I beamed hiding my smile.

"Hello," she asked who looked confuse "Can I help you?"

"Becca…" I whispered biting my bottom lip nervously "Is that you?"

 **~*~End of Chapter One~*~**

 **I'm done with this chapter. I hope you guys don't mind but, I changed a few things let me know what you guys think? Like it, love it, hate it? Be honest and please don't forget to read and review.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two: Billy's Niece Hermione Granger**

 **Hermione's P.O.V.**

Rebecca blinked her eyes confuse "Yes… do I know you?" she asked.

"It's me Hermione. Hermione Granger your cousin?" I told her as she widens her eyes in shock.

"Mia," Rebecca blinked her eyes and screamed happily "OMG what are you doing here!" she exclaimed hugging me to death "Come on in," she says opening the door for my friends, Teddy and I.

"This is for you I made some desserts for dinner tonight I hope you don't mind," Hermione bite my bottom lip nervously.

Rebecca stared at the cakes in awe "Is that," she was licking her lips peeking through the boxes "Is that chocolate cake with strawberry frosting feeling and Oreo crème chocolate pie by any chance?" she asked.

"Of course," I beamed at this.

"You're a life saver Mia we actually didn't had the time to make dessert," Rebecca rambled about this "Especially if you made them your cakes are to die for," she explained.

"Thanks Becca," I beamed happily.

Another girl peeked through the kitchen "Becca who's at the door?" who I assumed that's Rachael.

"Rae you never guess who's here it's Mia!" Rebecca exclaimed leaving Rachel widen her eyes in surprised as she rushed out of the kitchen to hug me.

"MIA!" Rachel exclaimed as she jumped me causing us to fall down while Ginny and Luna looked amuse holding Teddy "Oh my gosh I have miss you! What are you doing here!" she exclaimed.

"Nice to see you guys too," I laughed at this.

I saw my uncle Billy wheeled inside with my uncle Charlie in his police uniform "Dad you never guess who- "Rachel began to say as I saw my uncle Billy chuckled at this.

"Hey Mia come over here and give you old uncle a hug," my uncle Billy greeted me with open arms.

"Uncle Billy!" I exclaimed running to my uncle "I missed you," she whispered.

"And I have missed you little one," uncle Billy soften his eyes as I looked around for my god father uncle Charlie.

"Where's uncle Charlie?" I asked.

"He went to the bathroom so he won't be long," uncle Billy replied.

Ginny coughed "Mione! Aren't you forgetting something!" she says leaving me to blink my eyes.

"Oh right forgive my manners guys," I blushed slapping my forehead playfully "Uncle Billy, Rae, Becca these two are my two best friends Ginny Weasley in the left and Luna in the right then there's little cutie that Luna is holding my little brother Teddy," she explained turning to my friends "And guys this is my uncle Billy and my two cousins Rebecca and Rachel their twins," she quickly introduced them to one another.

"It's nice to meet you," Ginny and Luna smiled.

"It's nice to meet you guys too," Rachel and Rebecca smiled.

"I love your outfit," Luna comments on Rae's dress.

"Thank you," Rae smiled "And I love yours it's very stylish and it's really nice to meet you both Mia told me all about you guys from her letters," she explained.

"Good things I hope," Ginny smiled.

"Of course," Rebecca beamed leaving the girls to giggle which left Hermione to smile as her now found family are getting along so well.

"It's nice to meet you girls too," uncle Billy beamed shaking their hands "And this must be my nephew hey there kiddo I'm your uncle Billy," he grinned.

Teddy smiled "Hi?" he says cutely leaving my two cousins to coo over him.

"Oh my gosh he's so cute I didn't know aunt Emma had a baby Mia," Rebecca gushing over her new baby cousin.

I held my breath where Luna and Ginny gave me a hand squeeze "Actually Becca he's my godson the one I told you Teddy Lupin," I quickly explained the story as they widen their eyes and felt sad over the sudden loss on Teddy's family.

"That's so sad," Rachel cooed over her new found cousin "It's a good thing that aunty Emma and uncle Danny adopted him into your family Mia. He's so darn cute and I'm really sorry about your parents Mia. They were good people," she whispered.

"Thank you," I whispered in a sad smile "I miss them both a lot but, I'm sure they would want me to move on with my life,"

"Yeah I'm sure they would," Rebecca whispered giving me a hand squeeze "So your professor is his biologically father right?"

"That's right," I nodded at this since Teddy reached for me to carry him so Luna passed Teddy towards me as I sat him down on my lap "His mum is one of our good friends back in England. She's really sweet and she's also Sirius youngest niece," she explained.

"Sirius, he's Harry's godfather right? Sirius Black?" uncle Billy asked.

"Yes, I looked into his family tree uncle Billy it would seem he's your distant cousin once removed," I began to explain about the family tree he looked surprised but, then he was saddening when he learned about Sirius death that neither of us noticed that my godfather Charlie came back from the restroom.

"Hey what's all the com- "Charlie recently joined the group squinting his eyes at the new comers mostly at me "Little Mia is that you, the dangling thing," he asked.

I turned around to face my uncle Charlie "Uncle Charlie!" I greeted my godfather as I ran to my godfather who greeted me into a hug and spun me around hugging her godfather "I miss you uncle Charlie!" she beamed at this.

"I have miss you too it's not the same without you little one and wow look at you all grown up. Now I have to warn off guys off of you," Charlie jokily says.

"Uncle Charlie," Hermione protested causing her friends to giggle "Uncle Charlie these are my two best friends Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood then there's this little guy Teddy the newest family in our family," she explained.

"Nice to meet you girls," Charlie shook the girls hands.

"Nice to meet you too sir," Ginny and Luna smiled shaking his hand back.

Charlie then turned to his new found god son as Billy told him what happen to Teddy's son "Well hello there son. I'm your new uncle Charlie nice to meet you," he shakes his hand gently leaving Teddy to give a toothy smile.

"Hi," Teddy says leaving the girls to coo over him.

"He's going to have the girls wrapped around his little finger when he's grown up," Charlie laughed at this as they sat down on the dining table.

"Well now we know why dad wanted to add four extra plates for dinner," Rachel shook her head knowing her father as they grabbed their dinner from the stove "I'm so glad that you're here Mia it's been so reckless without you," she asked.

"It's good to be back Rae," Hermione beamed as she steadied Teddy on her lap while she went to get the high chair from her bag as her whole arm was inside the bag which left them to gape at her like a fish except Ginny and Luna as they already know this "Undetectable extension charm," she grinned as they mumbled under their breath know their cousin.

"That's brilliant do you think you can add that charm into our bags Mia," Rebecca perked up.

"Of course," Hermione waved her wand and added the charm over her cousin's bag as they grinned and thanked their favorite cousin.

"Brilliant I can't wait to go shopping and I can add as many bags inside whenever I want instead of getting Paul to carry them all," Rachel giggled at this.

"Paul? Whose Paul" Hermione titled her head all confuse.

"Oh he's my boyfriend and he's also one of Jake's friends," Rachel explained.

Hermione made an _'O'_ nodding to herself.

"Well I'm your only cousin besides my big brother Jayden and little Teddy here," Hermione giggled leaving the girls to nod at this.

"Hey dad did you know that Mia was coming over tonight or even in Forks to begin with?" Rebecca asked as she was setting the plates on the table while Rachel set the beef stew.

"Of course why do you think I wanted to add four extra plates for dinner," my uncle Billy beamed.

"I also learned this on the way," Charlie quickly added leaving my cousins Rachel and Rebecca to murmur in agreement knowing their father Billy when it comes with secrets.

"Why didn't you tell us we could've kept it a secret dad?" Rachel asked.

"And make me spoil the surprise and see the look on your faces not a chance besides I didn't know about it until Hermione called me this afternoon I figured it would be a good surprise," uncle Billy explained.

"No wonder you were grinning madly and to think I thought you won the lottery or something," Rachel murmured under her breath causing everyone to laugh.

"So how are you Mia we haven't heard from you in ages," Rebecca began to say starting to conversation "Not since 2 years ago. We were so worried about you and we haven't heard from Jayden either until he arrived to the funeral," she explained.

"He came to the funeral?" Hermione asked all confuse at this as the last time she saw her big brother Jayden was 2 years ago in Christmas.

"Yes although now that I think about it his eyes were hollow and his outfit looked like he came from a war battle," Rebecca seemed to remember the day at the funeral, she and her husband Solmon came to show their respects with her son Taichi 'Tai' who was a few weeks old at the time "He looked terrible now that I think about it," she whispered.

"Oh…" Hermione whispered "Well I don't know how much Jayden told you but, we just came from a war that ended 3 years ago…" she shortened the story down, finding the full story too stressful to repeat from what she and her two friends went through but, she did tell her everyone in the dinner table that they needed to know. She even showed her two uncles and cousins her scars, breaking down while Ginny and Luna held back tears as they didn't know that part of the story well Ginny didn't but, Luna did as she was also captured in Malfoy Manor but, hearing the story it broke Ginny's heart. Ginny held back a sob as Luna held Ginny into a hug while Teddy watched his adopted mom/godmother/sister sad as he felt sad over this reaching over to Hermione who laughed with tears falling down her cheeks kissing his forehead as he always seemed to calm her down. Her uncle Billy stroked them delicately and soothing her like any father would. Her two cousins were so shocked rushing over to their baby cousin to comfort her as any sisters would. Hermione even told them about the hunt for the horcruxes, her torture with Bellatrix in Malfoy Manor and the final battle, the loss of Ginny's and Luna's family including losing her two best friends along with Teddy's family and was finished within two hours.

The shack was silent except for the ticking of the clock and the noise was driving her spare. She knew her two uncles were digesting it all, trying to calm their breathings and emotions on their faces so his voice didn't crack but, she wanted him to say something. Everyone felt sadden as they watched Teddy eating his dinner making a mess with a grin on his face.

"I am so sorry that you had to go through that Mia," uncle Billy soften his eyes looking at Teddy "I can't blame you for not wanting to leave Teddy behind the little been through so much for someone so young I can't imagine how that feels…" he whispered.

I nodded at this "Yes well he's my godson uncle Billy I had to do what it means necessary to make sure he's safe and since Ginny and Luna lost their families it would make sense they came with me and I didn't want to leave them behind either so we all agreed to make a fresh start in my home town in Forks," she explained.

"Well I'm glad to hear that we did miss you sweetheart," Charlie smiled.

"I miss you guys too uncle Charlie," I told him.

"You're safe now though?" uncle Billy asked concerned that she had only returned to get away from the hunters "Are you being hunted?"

Hermione shook her head, a few curls flinging onto her face and she brushed them away.

"All Death Eaters are accounted for and the war is officially over. I'm here for good including Ginny, Luna and Teddy," Hermione smiled at this.

Billy grinned in response, reaching over to grab her hand "So where's my little cousin Jacob? I was hoping to see him today"

"Oh he's with his friends," Rachel replied.

"Awe," Hermione pouted "Does he know that I'm back?"

"Not yet… but, I'm pretty sure it won't take him very long to figure that out Mia,"

"Why do you say that?"

"Let's just say you're not the only ones who changed around here,"

"What does that mean?"

"Oh nothing," Rachel smiled "Does Jayden know about Andy's death yet since I know how close he was with her or that you're here in Forks?" she asked.

"Not yet… but, he does know that we're coming here we just came a week early then planned so he's up for a big surprise," I explained.

"I had a feeling he would so you're really staying here huh?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes, it's where my mum grew up and well actually-"I began to say swallowing my food "Ginny, Luna and I are staying here to finish our senior year and who knows maybe we'll go to college we won't know until then but, I'm hoping to stay here for a long time since I always considers this place home," I explained.

"Really?" Rachel perked up.

"Yes we figured this could be our brand new start being normal teenagers for once," Ginny answered.

"I'm so glad to hear that and I know that Jake is going to be so excited to see you guys especially you Mia," Rebecca perked up "He's been missing you like crazy even if Jayden was here he always asks how you were," he explained leaving me to laugh.

"So where are you guys living now?" Rebecca asked.

"Well actually we live by the border of the reservation if that's alright with you uncle Billy," I asked turning to my uncle.

"Of course that's okay the elders know about you and Jayden being a witch and a wizard as Jayden explained it to them when he was staying here to keep an eye out. He's also dating Leah Clearwater? You remember her don't you? Your god father Harry's oldest daughter and has a son name Seth," uncle Billy explained.

"Yeah I remember them. How is Leah? I really miss her and Seth too he was about Teddy's age when I last saw him," I told him.

"They're both good. I wasn't sure how much Jayden told you but, she and Sam used to be a couple almost 3 years," Rebecca began to say leaving Rachel to scowl leaving me to tilt my head confuse "Jayden will tell you Mia," she explained.

I nodded at this "So what do you guys usually do in La Push since it has been awhile since I been here," I asked.

"Not much most of the time we usually go to the beach in fact we're going there tomorrow why don't you, Teddy and the girls join us and you can meet Jake and his friends too and you can meet Leah there too," Rebecca offered.

"Sure we would love that," I beamed as I looked at my friends who agreed until we heard someone yawning and rubbing his eyes laying his head against my chest tired, after a long afternoon I don't blame him.

"It would seem someone's tired we should get him to bed soon Mione," Luna offered.

Teddy yawned and nuzzled his face against my shoulder leaving me to smile "It would seem so after all he had a long afternoon today," then I turned to my cousin "I should get him to bed soon but, we'll see you guys tomorrow at the beach," I explained.

"Perfect," Rachel beamed at this.

"I can't wait to meet and see everyone again," I beamed at this.

"Us either especially Jake and Jayden," Rebecca giggled "They're up for a wild ride especially at how you look so grown up now," she explained.

"Oh stop," I gushed at this "See you guys tomorrow," I replied waving at everyone once we bid everyone _'bye'_ where Ginny and Luna along with Teddy waving good bye following me to the car heading home.

"That was really fun Mione," Ginny beamed as she got shot gun so Luna was sitting next to Teddy in his car seat.

"It was wasn't it," I began to say backing up the car and turned left heading home "It's been such a long time since I been home," I whispered noticing it was now evening.

Ginny and Luna noticed my expression.

"You really miss it here huh Mione?" Luna asked.

"I did very much," I gave a small smile "I wasn't aware that Jayden moved down here in Forks but, I guess with the war he didn't had a choice… and as for my cousin Jake I can't wait see him again I really miss them," I explained.

"Do you think we have time to go grocery shopping Mione?" Ginny asked.

I looked at the time it was now 9:20 p.m. the store down here should be close maybe around 10 or 11 but, I wasn't sure "I think so since we don't have much food left," I told her after making a U-turn to the town of Forks which was 2 miles from the reservation.

"We have some food to eat unless you want bread and crackers for dinner then we probably might need to buy more food to eat and then tomorrow we can look for jobs," Ginny offered.

"Tomorrow?" I stated looking through my rear view mirror.

"Tomorrow," Ginny and Luna nodded in agreement.

I drove to the mini market which wasn't far from the reservation so it wasn't so bad, I grabbed Teddy covering him with a blanket from the cold who's now started to stir in his sleep while Ginny and Luna followed me close.

"So this is what a mini market looks like," Ginny mumbled under her breath while Luna was in awe as if it was an amazing thing in the world.

"You'd be surprise Gin come on stay close guys you can never know what could happen," I told her leaving the girls to nod. I grabbed the cart looking around inside. It looks the same from England but, a medium small if that makes sense.

"Evening ladies," the security guard nodded with his hat with a smile.

"Evening sir," the girls and I bid him the same.

"It does seem friendly enough don't you think?" Luna asked.

"Hmm yeah I suppose you can say that from what uncle Billy said most of the Forks residence would go grocery shopping here so it's a good thing we went right away from uncle Billy's because most mornings and afternoons it crawling with gossip folks from what uncle Charlie told me," I explained.

"Noisy comers is what it is," Ginny scowled.

I nodded at this "Yeah but, you get used to it I mean we did in school thanks to Lavender and Parvati," I scowled.

"Don't forgot Cho and the other girls in other houses," Luna pointed out.

I sighed at this "I'm so glad we're not there anymore I mean don't get me wrong I love that school more than anything it's like a second home to me but, it's not the same … it brings haunted memories… from the war," I whispered.

Ginny held my hand in comfort "I know you don't think we don't feel the same way Mione at least we're here to start over… for us and mostly for Teddy," she whispered.

"Speaking of brothers have you got a chance to talk to Jayden yet since we're here and all?" Ginny asked grabbing a few cereal boxes after she claimed she wants to try out some of them.

I sighed tiredly "I called him, texted him but, no answer I assumed he's at work or busy with his girlfriend Leah. I'm sure he'll call me when he gets a chance Gin," I told her looking at my cell phone while steadying Teddy into my arms in his baby pouch.

That's when Luna looked at the amount of potato chips "Mione what are these?" she asked grabbing a bag of chips.

"Those are potato chips I usually get the less fat kind you should try these Luna they're really good," I told her knowing Luna she would want to try different muggle foods.

"Really? Can we try each one?" Luna asked.

"Of course you know we have money for both muggle and the wizarding world," I whispered not wanting to be heard.

Ginny and Luna nodded at this "True," Ginny replied.

"Okay why don't we split up and we can meet by the ice cream isle over there," I offered.

"Sounds good," The girls agreed as we started to split up, I was with Teddy while Ginny and Luna went on the left side humming to myself.

 **[At the other side of the Forks-LaPush Reservation] …**

 **Jayden's P.O.V.**

I was watching over Sam and the pack well mostly with Leah as she was with Jared, her brother Seth and my cousin Jake from the north side then there's Sam with Paul and Embry while Quil was with Brady and Collin. Sometimes they would switch Leah would either be with Jared, my cousin Jake or her brother Seth mostly with Jake and Seth though because Leah insisted to be with her little brother not wanting to take any chances with the leeches as they like to call them. That's when I felt my cell phone went off in vibrate not wanting the pack to hear my phone. It's been going off all day but, I didn't have the time to check on it so I decided to pick it up this time.

"Hello?"

"Jayden,"

"Oh hey Becca what's up?"

"You never guess who's here in Forks,"

"Who?"

"A brunette girl with brown doe eyes and her name starts with an 'H' and happens to be your baby sister and our cousin ring any bells?"

It took me a couple of seconds what she meant by that causing me to choke on my water "Mia? There's no way… she'd-wait a minute did you just say Mia is here!"

"Yeah she said you knew about it,"

"Oh did she now?"

"Yeah she also said that they came a week early to come home?"

"Oh really?"

"Yes really?"

"Are you sure it's Mia I mean it could be a trick?"

"Jayden I think I would know who's my own cousin is. I'm not that stupid,"

"I never said you were Becca I just…been so long since I last saw her" I sighed as I noticed Leah's wolf form looked up with a raise eyebrow while I waved her off to keep watch as she made a huff.

"Hey Becca let me call you back huh?"

"But-" Rebecca was cut off by me hanging up on her when I saw Leah quickly changed behind the bushes while Jake, Seth and Jared went ahead without her.

"Was that Becca?" Leah asked.

"Yeah it was Becca," I sighed but, my eyes were conflicted.

"What is it Jay?"

"Nothing,"

Leah squinted her eyes as she looked at me for a moment turning my face to face her "I thought we promised no secrets from one another?" she whispered.

I leaned my forehead against hers "Sorry baby cakes. I just … Becca told me that Mia is back," I sighed stressfully.

"Isn't that a good thing? I thought she was at that fancy school of hers?"

"She was…there's just some things I can't tell you babe. It's part of law in the Wizarding World," I whispered "Mostly because … it was really dangerous back in England?"

"How dangerous are we talking about?"

"You know how wolves and vampires are enemies to one another?"

"Yeah…."

"Imagine that except much worst. Back in England it's a lot worst then that. it's one of the reasons why Mia hasn't been coming back here not because of school but, … with other things?"

"Like what?"

"I can't tell you I want too but, I'm not allowed just like you're not allowed to tell me things when it came with the pack,"

Leah bowed her head sadly "Jay I know you want to protect me and all but, I can handle it," she whispered.

I lifted her chin to look at me "I know you can it's one of the things that I fell in love with you babe but, this is something I have to do on my own and I'll tell you when I'm ready to talk okay,"

"Okay I should get back to patrol the guys are probably wondering what's taking me so long,"

"Go I'll keep watch from the trees and keep a look out,"

Leah smiled "I love you,"

"I love you too babycakes," I gave her a quick kiss as she quickly changed back as I gave another set of clothes by the same spot she changed from before and raced to meet up with the pack.

I apparated to the highest trees and called my cousin Rebecca back who's probably upset that I hung up on her.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me sorry about that I had to talk to Leah about something,"

Rebecca sighed "You're lucky my cousin Jay-jay or else I would've whooped your ass for hanging up how are Leah and the pack doing so far?"

"Pretty much the same. No threats around the woods except Victoria but, we both know I already took care of her without their knowledge of it. One of the Cullens the one who can see the 'future' is probably confuse by the change of course,"

"You mean Alice yeah probably," Rachel quickly added in the background "Jake mentioned that Bella told him about their powers," she scowled.

I snorted "Don't remind me so what's this I hear about my sister Mia being in Forks?"

"Oh right she and her two friends are here in Forks we just had dinner with them a while back before she left to go home and brought Teddy with her,"

"No that's impossible she's supposed to come next week?!" I waved dramatically not wanting my two cousins to get suspicious but, I wouldn't be surprised if they found out.

"Well apparently she decided to come a week early and had dinner with us. Dad even knew about it since this afternoon since Mia called him to let him know and uncle Charlie as well before Rae and I found out until the doorbell rang he even told us to set four more plates so you can imagine our surprise when we saw our cousin at the door with her two friends Ginny and Luna with baby Teddy,"

I sighed leaning against the tree "Are you sure it's her… I mean I haven't heard or seen her since last Christmas and that was 2 ½ years ago…that was before I found out about how the Wizarding World was in chaos and then our parents died…I tried looking for her during the war and nothing through her friends but, they didn't know where they were. All I know is that Harry, Ron and Hermione were sent in a mission from Albus Dumbledore? What mission I have no idea… and now I'm just … conflicted… because after what happen to Mal … I didn't want to get my hopes up on Mia," I whispered.

Rebecca grew quiet "Jayden… is there something that you want to tell us because we noticed how Mia nearly flinched when we mentioned you. And I know you're conflicted over this imagine how Mia feels when she found out you were here safe and sound but, at least you know now she's alive… she's still the same person except … more closed off since the war happened," she whispered.

"What do you mean she's closed off?"

"Well…. From what she told us she went through hell Jay-Jay,"

"What are you trying to say…"

"I'm saying you need to look for yourself if you want to find out what really happen and Jay it's really bad… I watched how she was telling us what happen and she'd put a brave face for Teddy because of what happen to Andie,"

"Andie…you mean Teddy's grandmother?"

"Yes… apparently she died a few weeks ago from the death eaters … at least that's what Mia said,"

My legs nearly gave out shaking "Are you serious,"

"Yes I am and Jayden don't be too mad at her from what I can tell she wanted to redeem herself… she's not the same little girl that we all knew… she fought in a war Jayden… I can't even imagine what she went through being a muggle born witch… a very powerful one after her best friend Harry Potter" Rebecca whispered "And Ron too… who's Ginny's brother. From what Mia told us the Weasley's and the Lovegood are gone… Ginny and Luna lost their families so it would make sense that they wanted to come along with Mia who didn't want to leave Teddy behind so they brought him with him since Mia is Teddy's god mother," she explained.

"Bloody hell…." I hoarse learning that one of my good friends growing up is gone that I didn't even noticed I was leaning against the tree defeated "I'll-I'll uh call you back Becca,"

"Jay…"

"No it's not what you said Becca… I just… it's a lot to take in … especially when it comes with my sister... it just seems so real… but, I'll talk to you later okay,"

"Okay love you Jayden"

"Love you too Becca," once we bid 'bye' to one but, before I can call my sister I noticed a few calls and miss texts from Mia from 2 years ago from my old cell phone which I kept for safe keeping… she even sends a couple of pictures of her with her two best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasey. They gave goofy looks and a few from Hogwarts causing me to chuckle at this until I saw new messages from an unknown number I assumed it's from Mia. It was from this morning till the afternoon stating she's coming home today and wasn't sure if I had the same number but, if this is a different person to ignore the miss texts and phone calls from her leaving me to widen my eyes in horror.

The last text message _"Big brother… if this is really you… pls… call me back… if not… then ignore this message and miss phone calls… but, if this is really you…no tricks or whatever please just please call me back…p.s. I asked Becca for your new number but, we need to talk call me at this number XXX-XXX-XXX-XXXX"_

"Awe bloody hell," I cursed under my breath and went to call my sister with the new number she left.

"Hello?"

I heard her … my baby sister she's really alive… as I held my breath as I decided to speak up "Hermione Sapphire Jean Granger is that really you?" I hoarse.

"Jayden…"

"Hey kiddo…I thought you were dead. How are you alive… they told me you died!" I cried out.

I could tell her voice was shaking "Big brother… is that really you… and what do you mean you thought I was dead they told me you were dead…"

"I would've but, I survived from the explosion… Mal was the one that got killed not me… after what they did to my wife… and unborn son… and our parents… I killed them every death eater that killed my family… they told me you were dead," I whispered.

That's when she swore under her breath against the Ministry keeping that information from her "Mia… what happen?" I asked.

"I can't really talk here…" Mia whispered as I heard some shuffling "I'm at the grocery store with Gin, Luna and Teddy?" she replied.

"Then I'll go meet you there. Which grocery store are you guys in?" I insisted at this I need to see her for myself if it's really her.

"I can't we're about to leave to go home big brother… we-we can talk tomorrow oh wait… damn I forgot we made plans," she swore under her breath again.

"Plans what plans?" I stated in disbelief.

Hermione sighed "Ginny, Luna and I are going to look for summer jobs and we need someone to watch over Teddy I was going to have uncle Billy watch him but…" she bit her bottom lip nervously "I tried to call you this morning but, I realize you got a new phone with a new number so I asked Becca for it since I didn't have your new number or anything. I made sure my phone was untraceable along with the girls and hoped that you would be able to watch Teddy tomorrow?" she whispered.

"I would love to watch the kid along with you, Ginny and Luna. How is he?" I asked.

Hermione sighed in relief "Tired he had a long day today," she says.

I held my breath "Are you really alive Mia…"

"Yeah…"

"How do I know you're not lying you could be a death eater in disguise,"

"Ask me anything,"

I pondered for a moment "Alright … what's the name that Mal and I picked for our son. The real Mia would know about it since I told her when Mal and I learned we were expecting a baby," I whispered.

"Taylor… Taylor Seth Daniel Granger," Hermione answered.

I laughed at this "Only my real sister would know that… Merlin…when did you guys get here?" he asked.

"Just a few hours ago… why what's up?"

"Oh nothing much I didn't even hear about it until Becca called me,"

 **[the other side of LaPush Reservation-Grocery Store] …**

 **Hermione's P.O.V.**

I cringed "Oh yeah… what did she say?"

"She just wanted to tell me how her favorite cousin Mia is in Forks and didn't bother to call me the minute you arrived… despite how neither uncle Billy, Becca, Rae or Jake doesn't know that we both thought we were dead…"

"How do you think I felt when I found out you were alive this whole time living in Forks no less with uncle Billy and everyone else. You can't even imagine how relieved I was to find out my big brother was alive Jayden,"

"That makes two of us cookie,"

I looked around scanning for Ginny and Luna which they weren't far from me "I know you must be feeling very conflicted believe me big brother I feel the same way but, it's not my fault that I thought you were dead… the Ministry even confirmed since I was the one who came to your funeral that day… since mum and dad are gone… and Minerva I mean Professor McGonagall thought it was a good idea that Ginny, Luna, Teddy and I start fresh start somewhere new since the war is now over,"

Jayden grew quiet "Oh really? Is that what they told you because that's exactly what they told me that you were dead,"

Hermine snorted "The only person who I trust in the Ministry is just Kingsley he's the only person who I trust and since he's now Minister. He wasn't even Minister then it was Rufus Scrimgoeur who told me straight to my face that my family was dead. He's not exactly someone who I trust completely since he's one of a few who Harry doesn't get along with along with Ron and myself of course. He's a barbaric git," she spats angrily.

"HE DID WHAT?!" Jayden cried in anger and swore under his breath "He told me the same thing and he didn't know that I was your brother. He just thought I was just one of your fans or whatever," he spats angrily.

"That's what I said but, before the war started he got murdered in the Ministry when the death eaters attacked and … well I think we both know that happened," she whispered.

"I can't believe that git lied to me," Jayden swore under his breath "That son of a bitch,"

"Jayden Cameron Milo Granger," Hermione scolded me "Watch your mouth,"

Jayden chuckled "Yes sister dearest,"

"So what exactly brought Minerva to send you girls and Teddy down in Forks no less?"

"One word,"

Jayden's face drained "No… are you kidding death eaters,"

"Yes…"

"Are they still after you?"

"Yes and no… it's one of the reasons why I brought Teddy with me because Andie's dead because of this and it already dangerous as it is … it didn't help much how Ginny and Luna both lost their families as well so I brought them with me,"

He grew silent "Becca mentioned that before we said our good byes… when?"

"A few weeks ago… it was the same way when mom and dad adopted Teddy into our family,"

"I see… how did that happen?"

My voice was shaking "Andie and I were having tea… like we usually do every other weekend… Ginny, Ron, Harry and Luna were with me at the time and … next thing we knew we were attacked…. Bellatrix… husband Rodolphus 'Rodolph' was the one that killed her from behind that I shot him from behind with dad's gun,"

"Which one? Dad has more than one?"

"I used the sniper rifles and one of his knives with the deadliest poison snake venom on that knife to kill him,"

"And it killed him,"

"Yes, yes it did and I used a pistols at least 13x to make sure he was dead,"

"Bloody hell cookie…are you saying you killed him with a muggle gun," he said in disbelief.

"Yes I did he was about to hurt Teddy and I used my mother bear instincts to protect my cub even Tonks and Remus would've agreed with me if that was the case,"

He grew quiet "Are you sure he's dead…"

"Of course I'm sure I'm the one that killed him…"

"Well… at least you killed him…" Jayden paused for a moment "How long are you staying?"

"We decided to stay here for our senior year… so it would be for awhile… why?"

Jayden held his breath not noticing Leah's werewolf form staring at him curiously "I'm just curious I mean a lot has changed since you been home Mia… even I know that… you remember how uncle Billy used to tell us those legends stories,"

"I remember a few what does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

Jayden shook his head "Nothing cookie I was just wondering if you remembered it that's all… "he says.

"Are you sure…"

Jayden sighed "Yeah I'm sure… I'm just pondering on how you're alive Mia it's a lot to take in you know,"

"That makes two of us…speaking of plans are you sure you can watch Teddy? Because you don't have too if you have work or something?"

"I'm sure Mia I can watch the kid since it's my day off tomorrow anyway so it's not a problem,"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive stop worrying okay,"

"You know I can't help it big brother…"

"I know it's part of who you are…and I get it cookie. I know I mentioned this already but, how is he? Along with you girls?"

"He's quiet… which is understandable… I mean it's his grandmother Jayden… he doesn't like to be left along mostly he stays near me, Ginny or Luna and you since he knows you I figured you two can get to know each other again including uncle Billy, Rae, Becca and uncle Charlie," I explained.

"You saw uncle Charlie then?" Jayden asked.

"Mm yes I did," I hum at this.

"How is he? I haven't got a chance to visit him yet because of work,"

"He seems good but, also sad…" I whispered.

Jayden grew quiet "Jayden…do you know why uncle Charlie would be sad?" I asked.

"A lot has changed since you last been here cookie munch and let's leave it like that huh?" he asked.

I was suspicious "Well I know it has been a long time since I been here but, are you sure there's anything that I should know about?"

"Well you know uncle Charlie has a daughter about your age except you're a year older than her?"

"I think so… Isabella right…"

"Yeah apparently she and Jake got close to the point where he fell for her hard but, she was toying with him. Anything else?"

"I rather that Jake tells you it's not really my story cookie munch,"

I pouted "Well alright… tomorrow for sure you can watch over Teddy right?"

 **~*~End of Chapter Two~*~**

 **Whoooo I'm done with this chapter. Yes, I decided to change a few things and hopefully this would make sense to you readers out there but, if not you win some and lose some? Let me know what you guys think? Don't forget to read and review ^_^**


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three: Keep Your Friends Close but, Your Enemies Closer!**

 **Hermione's P.O.V.**

"Of course like I said tomorrow's my day off so what time are you girls going job hunting?"

"Around 9:30 in the morning I figured most of the stores would be open by then so I thought you can pick him up while the girls and I go job hunting then afterwards we can meet you at the beach. Rae and Becca are going there with the guys,"

"Sounds good. Leah and I are actually going there anyway so I'll meet you guys over there,"

"Good I should get going I'll talk to you later okay,"

"Alright Mia I love you,"

"I love you too and see you tomorrow,"

"See you then cookie,"

Once we bid good bye I felt Teddy stir from his nap blinking his eyes at the new surroundings "Hey Teddy bear did you have a good nap?" I softly asked.

Instead of he answering he just nuzzled against my chest in comfort "Shhh it's okay Teddy we're going to be just fine I promise," I softly says looking around the store. Ginny and Luna found us at the dessert pile full of food: bread, cereal, cookies, candy, fruits, vegetables, meat, some frozen foods as well.

"Did you grab everything Mione?" Ginny asked.

"Not yet I just got off the phone with Jayden he's going to babysit Teddy while we go job hunting tomorrow?" I told him.

"So he's okay then?" Luna asked.

"Yes he's fine Lulu thank Merlin," I sighed leaning my head against Ginny's shoulder who patted me on the back in comfort.

"I thought the Ministry told you that he was dead…" Luna asked noticing me flinching.

"They did… but, turns out they lied to me … he's so lucky he's dead," I spat angrily.

"Who?"

"The last minster before he got murdered…"

"You mean Rufus Scrimgoeur… Kingley gave us a warning before the war really kicked in," Ginny whispered.

"I know if he was still alive I would've hexed him for lying to me. That bloody git," I spat.

Luna patted me on the hand "Now, now let's not get to hasty here at least you know the truth Mione,"

I sighed "Yeah I know… but, still that bloody git, oooh he makes me so mad," I spats until I took a deep breath to calm myself down "Anyway Jayden's gonna watch over Teddy tomorrow while we go job hunting," she quickly added.

"That's nice of him and how is he?" Luna asked.

"He's good and yes it is. We're going to have to wake up really early so we should grab everything that we need so we can have an early start tomorrow," I told them.

"Good idea Mione. Luna and I will at the other side while you grab the last thing on the list which is baby food which should be in the left side 2 aisle's down," Ginny explained.

"Got it," I nodded at this going to the left side while they went to the right as I started humming to myself _'Same Old Love'_ and grabbed everything that we needed then paid our groceries and head home.

The next morning, I woke up early after my daily routine. Teddy was awake then so I grabbed him, took his bath and changed his clothes then went to Ginny's room passing Luna's and grabbed a mug of tea for Ginny. As I walked into Ginny's room, she grumbled under her breath as she looked at the time and kissed Teddy on the forehead and flipped over to grab the tea and getting up with a tired yawn.

"Thanks," Ginny mumbled as she sipped the mug "What time is it?"

"About 7:30 in the morning," I answered.

Ginny nodded "Okay I'll go get ready then," she says.

"And I'll meet you in the living room with Luna okay," I told her.

"Got it," Ginny says grabbing her outing clothes.

I walked out back into the living room and waited at least 15 minutes later Ginny and Luna came out of their rooms and sat next to me and Teddy.

"So, what's the game plan Hermione?" Ginny asked.

I smiled at this "Well we're going to drive Teddy to uncle Billy's house where Jayden is going to watch over him while we go into town and look for help wanted signs then we can change into our hiking gear and swim suits and find out where that creek leads too and once that's done we can meet Jayden and my cousins at the beach afterwards, sounds good?" she explained.

"Perfect," Luna says while Ginny nodded in agreement.

 **Nobody's P.O.V.**

"You think Teddy will be alright while we go into town Mione?" Ginny asked.

Hermione looked down at her god son Teddy who was eating his cereal messy "He'll be fine he loves Jayden and knew he'll take care of him as he considers Teddy as his little brother anyway and we won't take long we're going to meet him at the beach," she explained. It was now 9:15 in the morning.

"I hope so," Ginny whispered kissing Teddy on the cheek that's when we heard someone _'pop'_ over, we grabbed our wands protectively at Teddy pointing our wands at the stranger.

"Who are you and what are you doing at our house," Ginny demanded.

Jayden raised his eyebrow with a smirk "Nice to see that you forgot about me Gin?" he asked.

Ginny blinked her eyes owlish "How do you know my name?" she asked suspiciously with her wand facing him against his neck slightly close then she intended to be.

"Easy where you point that thing," Jayden protested at this raising his eyebrow at his sister "Mia a little help here?"

Hermione stared at her brother with her mouth open in shock then shook her head "It's okay Gin he's good. He's my big brother," she whispered.

Ginny looked at Hermione then back at Jayden, she continued to do that from the past 10 minutes or so.

"How can you tell I mean it could be death eaters in disguise," Ginny whispered.

"That's impossible," Jayden huffed "Death eaters haven't gone this part of town since it's so small they usually check in big cities and Forks isn't exactly forte for their hunt search. I should know I killed half of them," he explained.

"I don't know…what do you think Mione?" Ginny asked.

"Ask him anything that he would know about our family," Luna smiled with a daze look.

Ginny cleared her throat "Alright…" then turned to Jayden "Who are my big brothers all in order," she smirked almost looked proud of this question.

Jayden stared at the girl in disbelief "Do we really have to go through this every time I come to visit you lot," he sighed dramatically leaving the girls to nod "Alright, alright, don't get your knickers in a twist. Fine… your big brothers huh let me see…" rubbing his chin which meant he's thinking "William 'Bill' or for most people call him Scar because of his werewolf scar who got married to Fleur which you call her Plem then there's Charles 'Charlie', Percival 'Percy' then there's the twins Fredrick 'Fred' and George my best friends since childhood then there's the youngest of your brothers who most people thought he and my sister would be match in heaven," he snorted "I never liked them together and I will never will. Just thought I add that then there's you the only girl in the family with you two parents Arthur and Molly Weasley 'nee Prewritt anything else?" he explained with a smirk.

Ginny gaped at him like a fish causing Hermione and Luna to giggle "Yes, there's one I want to add," she whispered.

Jayden crossed his arms raising his eyebrow "Oh yeah and what's that?" he asked.

"Can I have a hug," Ginny sniffed as she couldn't help but, let out a sob as she remembered how Jayden (Hermione's older brother) were good friends with her brothers Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, and George through Hogwarts as she remembered how she and Jayden were quite close growing up.

Jayden soften his eyes and widen his arms for her hug "Get in here kiddo," he says.

Ginny couldn't hold back another sob as she ran into Jayden's arms as he sooth her like a brother would "I-I thought you were dead… Merlin when Mione told me that you were dead… I felt my heart literately dropped. Not only your Mione's big brother but, you're mine and Luna's big brother too…" she whispered.

Jayden soften his eyes "Shhh it's okay Gin-Gin I'm okay. I'm just glad you girls are alright too," he paused as he looked at his sister Hermione who looked like she's about to cry as he opened his arms for his sister Hermione and Luna "There's room for two more hugs cookie bear, moon?" he asked.

Hermione didn't have to think twice about it as she ran towards her big brother while Luna did the same. Teddy who was left in his playpen pouting wanting to be in the hug too.

"Momma," Teddy pouted "No sad,"

Hermione wiped her eyes quickly rushing to her godson Teddy as she picked him up from his playpen kissing his forehead "Teddy I'm not sad I'm happy. These are happy tears and Teddy this is Jayden your uncle and also he's my big brother. He's going to be watching you for a few hours while your aunt Ginny, Luna and I go job hunting today," she softly says.

"Why?" Teddy pouted.

"Because we need a job and once it reaches September we're all going back to school and if we don't have either of those then we can't buy anything like toys, food, and such and if we don't got back to school we won't graduate to go to college and find a nice boy to marry and if that doesn't happen then you won't be able to get a good education to find a nice girl who would love you till death till us part which is not going to happen for a very long time and then no one will be happy," Hermione lips twitched in amuse.

"Even a puppy momma?" Teddy pouted.

"Especially a puppy baby boy," Hermione taped his nose who twitched at this.

"Okay," he pouted causing the girls to laugh.

Hermione turned to her big brother and had her hands against her hips "Jayden Cameron Milo Granger," she scolded him.

"Yes Hermione Sapphire Jasmine Granger," Jayden smirked causing her to roll her eyes at him "Don't you roll your eyes at me young lady," he scolded her.

Hermione passed Teddy to Luna and Ginny who cooed over their new fond nephew/brother while Hermione smacked him on the chest "Don't you ever- "but, not hard enough as his abs were quite hard to hit "Ever. ever. ever. ever. scare me like that again," she huffed leaving him to pout.

"Owe that bloody hurt woman," Jayden pouted.

"Jayden watch your mouth," Hermione giving him a look as Teddy's in the room.

Jaden sighed dramatically "Sorry Myabee," then turned serious "And don't you ever and I mean ever try to oblivate my memories without my permission even if you thought was right," he explained.

Hermione's shoulder slumped bowing her head "You know I had no choice Jayden… they would've killed you like they did with mum and daddy?" she whispered.

Jayden grew quiet knowing the truth "True but, you still could've told me before you did that to mum and dad," he pointed out.

Hermine sighed "Yeah I know," she says.

Jayden gave a tired sigh grabbing her into a hug "And I get that you wanted to protect me considering this is my job to do that I'm your big brother not the other way around cookie," pausing for a moment "And I know you don't mean to do what you did but, you wanted to protected us that's what our family do. Protect each other even if we don't agree to the plan or not we'll always be together for each other and I get it," he explained.

"Thanks big brother," Hermione murmured.

"Of course so is Teddy ready to go?" Jayden asked looking at Teddy who was a bit messy eating his breakfast and started to chuckle "Looks like he's having fun," he smirked.

Hermione smiled at this kissing Teddy on the cheek, grabbed his baby bag full of his clothes, diapers, food etc "Here's his baby bag it has everything in there, his bottles, extra clothes, toys," she explained.

Jayden nodded putting the baby bag on his shoulder "I think I can handle taking care of Teddy cookie," he says.

"I-I know you do it's just…I don't want to leave him too long that's all," Hermione murmured at this.

Jayden soften his eyes "I know you don't but, he'll be fine. He's a strong kid aren't you Teddy," he explained leaving Teddy to clap his hands with a smile on his face.

"I'll see you at the beach soon Teddy. You have fun with uncle Jayden okay," Hermione murmured hugging Teddy close and kissed him on the forehead.

"Bye momma," Teddy waved bye to his adopted mom/god mother.

"Bye baby we'll see you soon and Jay watch him okay he tends to wander off sometimes," Hermione explained.

"Don't worry he'll be fine I promise," Jayden assured her.

"I know…" Hermione smiled as she watched her brother apparate with Teddy with a silent _'pop'_ then looked at the girls "Ready?" she asked.

"Of course," Ginny and Luna answered.

Hermione and the girls headed into town we see nothing but, trees it takes about 4 miles to get to town when we reached into town we see a big sign Grocery Super Store, a book store, a florist shop, a clothing store and a bowling alley. I parked the car next to this broken dodge pickup trunk which was orange. It looked horrid but, whatever.

Luna runs into the Florist, Ginny takes her purse walking into the clothing store while I made my way into the book store but, stopped when I saw the owner of the pickup trunk of a girl sitting in the passenger seat looking quite lost, she had the keys dangling into her hand. I sighed at this knowing I'm going to end up helping this girl and knocked the window of her trunk which startle the girl and lowered her window.

"Hello, excuse me miss but, do you need some help?" I asked.

She looked up and had a smile "Umm yes please my engine seems to hate me at the moment do you know anything about them. I even tried to call a friend of mine but, my cell phone is dead," she explained.

I smiled "Yes, I know a bit about cars?"

She looked at me and I think she finally realize that I wasn't from around here "You're new aren't you? My name is Bella. Bella Swan by the way and I love your accent,"

 _'Bella Swan why does that name sounded familiar'_ then it clicked this is the same person who's been toying with my cousin and she must be uncle Charlie's daughter that I heard so much about growing up well not a lot but, still… I gave her a smile not wanting her to find out which she didn't notice at the moment so I thanked her and looked at the car. I noticed that she only overheated the car and it needed an oil change.

"I'm Hermione and from what I can tell you need a new cooling system and you also need an oil change, how close do you live and is there any mechanics around here?" Hermione replied while she had a blank expression on her face then she shook her head.

"No I don't live close but, my friend would be the closest mechanic and he lives in the reservation, I only live only about 10 ½ miles from here up this road," she explained glancing at me and I gave a smile.

"Well Bella dear… I can either have you sit here for about an hour and replace your cooling system and oil or I can give you a quick fix and let you boogie on home until that friend of yours can look at it and make sure I didn't miss anything," Hermione explained.

Bella told her that she wanted a quick fix because she needed to get home and make dinner for her dad I helped her and then I took the grease covered hands wiped them on a rag I had grabbed from her car where my beaded bag was placed and I walked into the bookstore. The owner was a kind elderly woman who saw me through the window helping out Bella and asked me for the job and accepted me immediately. I start working in Monday around 12:30 p.m. after I thanked her with a beaming smile. Before Bella left she and Hermione exchanged numbers in case her car needed another fix.

I skipped over to the grocery store where Luna and Ginny were waiting for me as we went to pick up groceries in case we missed any from last night where Ginny saw how I was helping out a girl with a fade pick up trunk.

"Mione who was that girl?" Ginny asked.

I held my breath "Isabella," giving her fake smile.

Ginny raised her eyebrow _'the same girl that caused nothing but, pain towards your cousin. What are you crazy helping that bitch for,'_ look about to ask but, I cut her off "I know what you're thinking Gin and no she doesn't know who I am as Jake's cousin and I tend to keep that under wraps until the truth comes out but, for now… she thinks I'm her friend. The more I get to know her the more I'm going to find out some bits between their relationship and her relationship with this 'Edward Cullen' fellow and when the truth comes out which it will then we'll cross that bridge," she explained.

Ginny looked at me for a long moment cracking a smile "You know if … Harry and Ron were here they would've stared at you like you were mental and if Ron would say… "You're bloody mental," and usually I would agree with him but, stating that conclusion I could've sworn that was Slytherin of you," she smirked.

I giggled "And I would've think you were mental Gin but, after getting to know Draco and Blaise they would've been proud of me including Theo," she whispered.

"And you know that muggle saying 'Keep your friends close but, your enemies closer' I never did get it what they meant by that but, now I do. Now we can see if she's really sincere towards Jake," Luna pointed out.

"She does have a point there even Draco would've agreed if he was here..." I sighed.

Ginny held my hand in comfort knowing how Draco and I fell in love until I found out he got killed during the raid of death eaters with Harry and Ron "It's okay to miss him Mione," she whispered.

I blinked my tears as I held my breath … if you're wondering what happen between Draco and I we fell in love when Blaise, Theo and Draco decided to switch sides before the war started. We became fast friends well not at first but, with Blaise and Theo we were but, after an anonymous truce between us Draco and I fell in love the only people who knew was Blaise, Theo, Ginny, Pansy and Harry.

Neither of us wanted to admit it but, Ginny and Pansy being the friends that they are including Neville and Luna who were also there when that occurred supported us as a couple. As for Ron he stated that I cheated on him when we never dated in the first place. I rolled my eyes at this until months and months of not talking which was about 4 ½ months exactly he finally got the balls to apologize for being a childish git and supported me despite how he doesn't like Draco but, he did want me to be happy. It's one of things that I loved about him. I didn't love him, love him but, as a brother and he knew that. I think deep down he felt the same way with me since we did grow up together.

Once we checked out from the grocery store we headed home, my cell phone went off which was my big brother Jayden.

"Hello?"

"Hey cookie how was the job hunt go?"

"It went well I got a job at a book shop,"

"Really that's great cookie. I knew you'd get a job especially when it comes with books. You'll always be my little bookworm and always will be cookie," 

"Oh hush but, there's other places that I want to try out though,"

"Oh yeah like what?"

"I always wanted to write a book you know with our adventures that happened in my point of view anyway," she explained.

"Oh really? You can remember all of that from the past seven years that you've been in Hogwarts,"

"Well yes I even wrote it in my journal obviously that happened even in first year before Harry, Ron and I became best friends pretty much everything,"

"You know I never did forgive that bastard for making you cry in the first place and nearly got you killed because of that mountain troll. They usually don't go far part of Scotland especially mountain trolls they usually live in the mountains area,"

"You did know that Professor Quarrel was Voldemort in disguise right?"

Jayden grew quiet once again "I thought that was a rumor," he blurted out.

"Nope it was real you can even ask-well you'll see in the book,"

"Bloody hell," he blurted out.

"Jayden Cameron Milo Granger watch your mouth," I scolded him.

"Honestly Mia I'm not with Teddy,"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR NOT WITH TEDDY WHERE THE BLOODY HELL IS HE?!" I screeched which I knew Jayden pulled the phone away from his ear.

"Would you relax do your really think I would leave him behind. He's with Becca and Rae with the others don't worry he's in capable hands right now I just wanted to talk to you for a bit before we meet up,"

"And why is he with Becca and Rae and not you since you're the one who's supposed to watch him today,"

"It's a long story,"

"Try me big brother,"

"Sam and I got in argument and I don't want to talk about it alright,"

"Sam? Whose Sam?"

"That's one of Jake's friends… he's the same age as me except he's a jerk,"

"How is he a jerk?"

"He accused me of cheating on Leah with you,"

"Why would he think that for?"

"Because he doesn't know that I have a sister. He and I don't see eye to eye to each other,"

"How come?"

Jayden sighed "He's Leah's ex-boyfriend… they have a difficult history…"

"What do you mean?"

"I rather not talk about it Mya… especially how he also accused me of cheating on Leah with Mal…and then with you when we both know she's gone…" his voice was hoarse but, I can tell he was upset.

"Jayden…what happen?"

"The git accused me of cheating on Leah with Mal and I told him what happen in anger… I never liked the bloke but, I have no choice in the matter,"

"Of course you have a choice just don't go near him," I cried out in horror.

"I can't Leah's part of that group… and it's not like she got a choice either,"

"Jayden I don't understand what your trying to say,"

"I'm saying Sam's a big git that's all I'm saying but, in some cases I don't tell just anyone about my past you know that and besides he's fine with the twins Rae and Becca Mya I promise,"

"He better be," I hissed him.

"He's having fun with Claire and making a sand castle as we speak. Do you want to talk to him if you don't believe me?" he asked.

"Yes please I want to make sure he's okay," I sighed.

"Alright here he is," Jayden began to say after hearing some shuffled noises "Teddy momma Mya is on the phone," he softly says.

"Momma! Momma!" Teddy cried "Momma"

"Shhh it's okay Teddy bear, I'm coming I'll be there soon aunt Ginny, aunt Luna and I are just going hiking for a bit then we'll be there within 2 hours you think you can wait till then," I softly says.

"No, me want you here now" he pouted.

"I know darling but, we'll be there soon if we're done early we'll be there within an hour and we can get ice cream?" I smirked.

"Ice crème" Teddy cried.

"Yes Teddy with extra chocolate, sprinkles, cherries and gummy goodies how does that sound?" I smiled.

"Yay!" Teddy happily cried "Come soon momma!"

"Of course darling we'll be there soon I love you," I softly says.

"I love you too momma!" Teddy happily says.

"We love you so much extra kisses Teddy bear," I blow a kiss to him on the phone as he did to same "You be extra good with your uncle Jayden alright," I explained.

"Me be good momma," Teddy nodded with a promise.

"Good see you soon baby," I softly say.

"Okay bye momma," Teddy sadly.

"Bye darling," I softly say.

I leaned against the couch as Ginny and Luna looked like they were about to cry "What's wrong guys?" I asked.

"He sounds so sad missing us like that," Ginny sniffed at this.

"He does doesn't he… I promised him we'd be there within an hour instead of 2 hours apparently he won't wait that long is that alright?" I bit my bottom lip nervously.

Luna and Ginny waved it off "Of course his needs come first and we know that. Come on let's go change and bring extra clothes so we can go hiking and see our favorite guy," Ginny smirked.

I nodded in agreement and went to change into their swim suits, shorts with different colors. Ginny had red, Luna had blue while Hermione was purple and then put on some hiking boots then grabbed their backpacks filled with essentials, extra clothes, two side mirror (Christmas gift from Sirius), extra bottles of water and their wands.

Hermione had to do a few protection spells around the house and extra around the cars before they left to make sure their home would stay safe then they set off to go hiking. The forest was beautiful with trees growing up really high and moss with a loss grass covered the forest floor you could hear birds chirping and animals skittering through the grass. The girls walked for a good 3 miles before we landed on top of the waterfall in the dance you could see the beach full of people and Hermione smiled grabbing her two side mirror so they can rest a bit.

"Let's rest up a bit guys," Hermione declared leaving the girls to nod in agreement sitting between Hermione. Ginny on her right while Luna on her left looking at the mirror.

"What are you doing Mione?" Ginny asked as she and Luna sat between Hermione as she was looking through the two-sided mirror.

"I just wanted to check on Teddy on how's he doing with Jayden that's all," Hermione murmured leaving Ginny and Luna to sit down between her and laid their heads against one another as they looked through the two-sided mirror. Apparently Teddy was squealing happily playing with one of the Rez kids Claire from what her big brother Jayden told her that would be Leah's and Seth's little cousin who's about Teddy's age at least from what Hermione and the girls can tell anyway.

Jayden and Leah were seen arguing over something in whisper tones that left Leah to walk away causing Jayden to grab her into a hug as she moved the mirror a bit closer to the couple curious on what got Leah upset. Jayden told her to never doubt his love over her. He told Leah that Teddy's his little brother and he's watching over him for Mya and her friends to get back from his job hunt. Leah grew quiet and could tell her whole body tensed up then kissed on the forehead telling her not all guys are like Sam unlike him I actually meant what I said.

Hermione looked conflicted biting her bottom lip nervously as she asked the mirror to go a bit closer towards them "Lee do you trust me?" Jayden murmured.

"What kind of question is that?" Leah asked.

"The good kind so do you?"

"Of course I do,"

"Then why are you acting like I did something wrong then," Jayden asked in her disbelief "I get why you're being hesitate over this Leah but, I'm not Sam. Sam didn't have a choice in the matter when he was with you… yes he broke your heart ..and it's painful I know that better than anyone… since I lost someone that I loved too… except she's my wife Mal she was killed by a murderer back in England… " he closed his eyes sadly "You knew better than anyone that I don't open up a lot of people but, with you you're different. I can tell you're different you remind me of her but, that doesn't mean you have to treat me like I'm going to cheat on you like Sam did. I'm not like that git over there," he huffed.

Leah grew quiet bowing her head in shame "I know you're not Sam Jayden… I just… when I saw that kid … call Mya momma I …" she began to say bowing her head in shame while Hermione grew tense thinking she's gonna judge her but, thought wrong "I thought he was your kid..."she whispered.

"Hey look at me," Jayden lifted her chin "I told you Teddy's my brother not my son he's Mya's son,"

"Then who's Mya then?"

"Leah you know her,"

"No I don't,"

"Yes you do you known her she's my sister Hermione and happens to be Becca, Rae and Jake's cousin. You know I call her Mya since she was a kid right?"

Leah looked confuse "I thought you said she was dead," she whispered.

"I thought she was but, apparently the ministry back in England lied to the both of us. Mya's here alive I just saw her this morning. The reason why she asked me to watch over him was because she asked me too since she's going job hunting with Ginny and Luna for the summer jobs before they head back to school. They're going to start their final year in Forks well in LaPush when I have a say over this I already told you this already," he pointed out.

Leah grew quiet "I'm sorry I just…I thought he was-"she was cut off by Jayden kissing her on the lips.

"You have to believe that I would never cheat on you Leah. I meant what I said I do want to marry you and have many, many kids with you but, you have to trust me okay. Sam doesn't know shit about my life so don't you listen to him okay. Everything that I told you about… about Mal… about my friends and family they're all the truth even with me being a wizard are all true… you have to believe that okay,"

"Okay I trust you," Leah whispered "I'm sorry for being all jealous,"

Jayden chuckled "Don't even worry about it and just so you know Mya's here with her two friends they should be here soon so don't act all surprised when you see her huh,"

"I won't I love you,"

"I love you too," Jayden sincerely kissed her on the lips and forehead "You want to head back to the guys or just stay here by the rocks," he offered.

"Let's just stay here a little longer,"

"Whatever you want babycakes,"

"So you want to marry me huh?"

"One day don't you?"

"Only if someone asked me,"

Jayden chuckled kissing her on the forehead "Oh believe me Leah you won't even expected the proposal,"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing come on let's get back to the guys they're probably wondering what's taking us so long,"

Leah sighed dramatically "If we must,"

"You know you love them Leah especially Seth,"

"Well duh he's my brother,"

"Of course he is,"

That's when I decided to let them be before Ginny cut out of my thoughts.

"They look cute together is that his girlfriend,"

"It is," Hermione nodded at this smiling at the scene until Ginny spoke up again.

"Hermione, I dare you to jump off the waterfalls into the ocean and swim onto that beach," she declared. I smirked at this.

"Only if you and Luna come right after me," I dared her.

"Of course," Ginny and Luna both answered. I smiled and pulled off my shirt and my shorts off revealing mix colors of purple and pink by jumping off the cliff with a scream into the freezing water that I'm pretty sure my big brother Jayden saw me and laughed in a distance. By the time I landed onto the water and got into my surroundings set I shouted at Ginny and Luna who looked dumbfounded knowing I'm afraid of heights but, also looked a bit amused.

"Well are you both coming or not unless you're waiting for the snow to fall," I shouted leaving Ginny to shake her head in amusement.

"I'm coming, I'm coming keep your knickers on," Ginny called out causing me to laugh.

In a distance I saw Jayden mumbled something to his girlfriend that he'll be back needed to grab something at the car which she nodded at this as he reached to a far distance not wanting the Sam or the pack to see him apparate behind the rocks with a soft _'pop'_ nearly scared Ginny and Luna to death well mostly Ginny since Hermione is waiting for them by the ocean.

 **Luna's P.O.V.**

"What are you guys doing?"

"Jumping the waterfalls I dared Mione to jump off the waterfalls into the ocean and swim into the beach where you and your friends are," Ginny declared.

Jayden smirked "I was wondering why she would jump the waterfalls since she's afraid of heights but, I guess she got over it," he shrugged

"She is but, what are you doing here I thought you were watching over Teddy," I asked.

"I am but, I got Rae and Becca to watch him since I told Leah that I was grabbing something from my car,"

"Then why are you here with us if you told them you were grabbing something from your car,"

"I just figured you two need my help and don't even worry about it. Leah knows you guys are here but, she never met you lot before except Mya but, that was only because she was 13 when she last saw her so it might give her a big of a shock to see Mya all grown up and all that," he explained.

"Oh do you think you can grab our things while you're at it since Hermione is waiting for us down there,"

"Sure," Jayden smirked which we both thanked him as we passed him our things which were inside Hermione's small beaded bag with an undetectable extension charm that she brought during the horcrux hunt with Harry and Ron during the war "Well what are you guys waiting for go on then,"

"We're going, we're going after you Luna," Ginny waved it off giving me some room while I smirked and already in her bikini bathing suit that consisted of a tie dyed shirt and matching bikini top she immediately jumped off the cliff screaming.

"NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGLES!" I screamed and splashed into the water and I could've sworn I heard Jayden laughing his ass off.

"What are nargles?" Jayden asked after calming down.

"You know Luna you should head back before they get suspicious Jay," Ginny pointed out as she waited for Luna to resurface next to Hermione "Do you think you can put my shirt inside the bag for me Jay?"

"Of course Gin-Gin see you lot at the beach?" Jayden smirked.

"Great," Ginny replied taking off her shirt passing it to Jay who caught it firsthand putting it inside the bag and jumped off and left on her swim shorts she had a cherry red bikini top with a red and black shorts she jumped in screaming "HOLYHEAD HARPIES WIN THE CUP AND GRYFFIDORS RULE!"

"Oiii the PUDDLEMERE UNITED ROCKS AND RAVENCLAW RULES ALL THE WAY GIN!"

"NOT FUNNNNNNNNY!" Ginny yelled back causing Jayden to laugh as he hovered his stomach from laughing too much.

"Those girls crack me up," Jayden laughed grabbed their things and apparated with a soft _'pop'_ back in the parking lot and grabbed the beer for the guys.

"Finally what took you guys so long," Hermione complained.

"Sorry Jayden was up there grabbing our things so it should be with him by the beach that we're heading,"

"Oh good I was worried we'd have to go back up there since we're down here,"

"True,"

"Well what are you gits waiting for let's go," Ginny ducked under water and swam over with Luna and Hermione chased after her to the beach. Jayden was back 10 minutes before the girls came to the beach as he couldn't stop laughing but, stopped to calm himself down before he met up with his girlfriend and friends. once they reached to the beach, twelve people with two kids looked up to see three mysterious girls laughing.

 **[RESERVATION-FIRST BEACH] …**

 **Jake's P.O.V.** _(a/n: this is an hour earlier after the phone call once Jayden cools off)_

The callar that was talking to my cousin Jayden sounded very familiar but, I couldn't make it out especially the accent it sounded British.

"Hey Jay who was on the phone?"

"Someone you know,"

"Who?"

Jayden grinned almost similar that my dad does when he knows something that I don't "Trust me it won't be long till you see her since I'm not going to spoil the surprise,"

"What surprise?"

"Just be patient little cousin,"

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Because I'm not ruining the surprise,"

"Oh come on not one little hint," 

"Nah,"

"Please,"

"Nope,"

"Please?"

"No,"

"Please on root beer float ice cream on top?"

Jayden laughed until Leah looked conflicted which he noticed.

"Who was that?" Leah asked.

Jayden sighed who took a deep breath kissing her lightly to calm her down usually it made her blush but, unfortunately Leah looked away about to walk away but, he held her in a firm grip "Leah we talked about this I don't see why you're being jealous over this," which we overheard her mumble I'm not jealous causing my cousin to chuckle "Trust me babe you're jealous over my little sister,"

"Sister?"

"Wait that was Mya?" I blurted out.

"Damn," Jayden pouted "I was so close to not reveal the surprise too,"

"Are you telling me that was Mya," I blurted out "She sounds so different,"

"Well obviously she's 19 years old what you expect and yes that was Mya Jake,"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"And let me ruin the surprise nahh,"

"But, I'm your cousin I thought we don't keep secrets,"

"And yet Leah's my girlfriend and I love her more,"

Leah looked amuse poking her tongue at me "Leah doesn't even count,"

"Hey!" Leah looked offended by this "And what's that supposed to mean Jacob Ephraim Black," she says putting her hands over her hips.

Before I can answer we got interrupted by three girls laughing by the beach that's when everything stopped for me, Seth, Jared and Embry who stared at the mysterious girls at the beach.

 **[current present] …**

 **Nobody's P.O.V.**

"Momma!" Teddy cried out happily running to his momma which Hermione turned around with a smile instantly picked him up twirling him around as he squealed in glee.

"Hey baby did you have fun with your uncle Jayden," Hermione giggled and tap him on the nose which left him to giggle with a nod.

"Yeah! I made a sandcastle!" Teddy exclaimed hugging her closer "I miss you momma," feeling her hair all wet "Wet," he pouted.

Hermione laughed at this kissing him on the cheek and puts him down on the sand as he grabbed her hand rushing them to the sandcastle "Momma look! Look! I made this," he proudly says.

"Oh really look at my little man being an architect you're so smart Teddy bear," Hermione smiled bending down on her son's height not noticing Jayden looked amused watching the scene crossing his arms "Wow look at you being so talented baby and who's this?" she asked softly looking at the small people figures.

"Papa Harry!" Teddy declared happily "See he has his glasses on I even made sure his eyes are green although the sand isn't green so he's stuck with brown eyes though" he exclaimed "And that's you momma and aunty Gin-Gin, aunty Lulu then there's uncle Jay, auntie Leah ummm-" looking around picking up the sand people figured carefully "That's my other momma and my papa and grandma, then there's uncle Ron, uncle George, uncle Fred, uncle Percy, uncle Charlie, uncle Bill, then there's grandpapa Bill, and grandpapa Charlie, and then there's uncle Jake, aunty Becca and auntie Rae and umm there's other people I don't know," he explained showing more figurines.

"That's Quil," the mysterious little girl declared.

"Oh yeah that's her part figures of her family there," Teddy nodded at this.

Hermione soften her eyes getting sitting down by her knees holding Teddy by his shoulders "I bet if they were here with us right now they would've loved it Teddy," she softly says.

"You think so momma?" Teddy asked.

"Of course darling I know papa Harry would?"

Teddy smiled in glee "Yeah! He would've loved my sandcastle since he and aunty Ginny are going to get married!"

Ginny soften her eyes holding back her tears "Yeah and we would've lived happily ever after," she says.

"No sad aunty Ginny," Teddy pouted wiping her tears.

"I'm not sad sweetheart I just miss him that's all," Ginny smiled.

That was until someone cleared their throat. Hermione blinked her eyes owlish realizing her brother Jayden was crossing his arms smirking at her.

"Yes?" Hermione asked.

"Mya…." Jayden stated leaving her to raise her eyebrow "You mind telling me what was that back there?" he asked pointing at the waterfalls there.

Hermione shrugged innocently revealing her whole bathing suit and her cleavage a bit which left two of the wolves to shiver _(cough*Jared & Seth*cough_) "Ginny was the one who dared me you know I couldn't resist a challenge," she smirked.

"Oh really last time I checked," Jayden buffed his fingers against his chest "You were afraid of heights? You nearly screamed your head off last time I checked when I tried to teach you how to fly a broom"

"I was…" Hermione slowly nod at this "You can thank Draco Malfoy for that," she smirked.

 **~*~End of Chapter Three~***

 **Whoooooooo I'm done with this chapter. There's a few changes here and there but, it's coming along well. Don't forget to read and review ^_^**


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four: The Pack**

Jayden's face expression fell "Wait… as in Draco Malfoy the one who used to make fun of you since your first day in school that Draco Malfoy,"

"Maybe," Hermione shrugged innocently.

"What do you mean maybe?"

"Like I said maybe I did maybe I didn't,"

Jayden squinted his eyes "Don't think we're not done with that conversation missy-"then turned to Ginny "And you-by the way Puddlemere United Rocks and Ravenclaw RULES!"

"Oh hell no," Ginny stomped her foot against the sand "No way Holyhead Harpies does and Gryffindor Rule!

"Nah uh,"

"Yeah uh,"

"No way," 

"Yes way,"

"No it doesn't"

"Yes it does,"

"No it doesn't,"

"GUYS?!" Hermione screamed leaving the two people startled "Quiddich! Seriously?!" she says putting her hands against her hips.

Luna giggled leaving Jayden and Ginny to half smiled sheepishly scratching their heads at this.

"Sorry Mione," "Sorry Minnie," they both answered.

Hermione rolled her eyes "Honestly your both worst then Harry and Ron put together," she huffed.

Jayden raised his eyebrow at her "Mind if I say something?" he asked.

"Depends what is it…" Hermione stared at her brother suspiciously.

Jayden grinned widen his arms "Don't I get a hug and a greeting from you since it's been 3 ½ long years since we last saw each other," he declared.

"We just saw each other this morning,"

"So that doesn't count since we didn't catch up yet,"

"What do you mean so we just caught up this morning,"

"I still want my hug it's a rule on our family remember it was your idea" he huffed.

"I was 4 years old you can't declare to give you a hug just because you want one,"

Jayden sniffed looked offended "I see how it is after all I was the one that looked after you since you were just a little eeny baby,"

Hermione rolled her eyes "Oh honestly" as she ran to her brother who hide his smile which he knew she would give in and twirled her around causing her to laugh "Happy now big brother?"

"Of course little Mya," Jayden smirked.

Hermione huffed "Not my fault you grew 2 inches from the last time we saw each other,"

Ginny and Luna cleared their throats which Jayden noticed and set his sister down "Mione… we're not alone," she mumbled leaving her confuse then slowly turned to the group of people starring at them and made an _'O'_ upon her lips.

There were eight guys and four girls. All the guys looked extremely muscular and tall with short dark brown hair and brown eyes. The girls all had different looks to them all tan but, one had scars on her face the other had piercing blue eyes, two of them were cousins of Hermione and Jayden which she recognized immediately waving at her cousins who waved at her back then there's one with a bob haircut with tears brimming the edge of her eyes and the last girl was but, mere child with little ringlet curls and happy smiled placed on her face playing with Teddy, Hermione's son. Two of the guys in the middle of the group was staring at Hermione and only her not looking around. Hermione looked over all the people noticing another two guys was doing the same thing with Ginny and Luna. We slowly crept farther away behind Jayden who noticed this and had an unreadable expression standing protectively around the girls which left the girl with the bob haircut who looked hurt but, with one look from Jayden she immediately shook her thoughts away.

That was until Jayden noticed that both Seth and Jared were staring at Hermione with a goofy look on their faces.

"Oiii stop staring at my sister," Jayden demanded which left the two guys in the middle to snap out of their thoughts and blushed.

Hermione raised her eyebrow at the two boys but, didn't speak as she felt someone holding her leg and looked down to reveal her godson Teddy who glared at the two boys who kept staring at her without her knowledge of course.

"Mine!" Teddy declared angrily hugging her leg "Mine, mine, mine, mine, she's my momma get your own!" he says poking his tongue at them while they stare at the kid in disbelief.

Hermione couldn't help but, feel amused picking her godson Teddy and tap him on the nose playfully "That's right I'm only yours and no one else aren't I baby," she asked playfully at him.

Teddy beamed grinning showing his toothy smile nodding his head "My momma!" he says hugging her neck declaring his property glaring at the two boys that was until one of the guys crossed his arms and spoke up.

"Who are you?" the guy rudely asked.

"Oiiii watch it Paul," Jayden warned him.

"How do you know her Jayden?" another guy asked.

Jayden crossed his arms glowering his eyes angrily at him "She's my sister Hermione you got a problem with that?" he asked.

"SISTER?!" the guys exclaimed.

 _'Sister…'_ Leah thought to herself staring at Jayden who raised his eyebrow at her with a slow nod.

 _'Is that her?'_ Leah mouthed Jayden.

' _Yeah that's little Mya the brunette wearing all purple,'_ he mouthed back.

'Really?' Leah was in shocked.

'Yes really' he mouthed back.

"WAIT, WAIT! Hold on are you telling me that you're Hermione…last time I heard you were supposed to be d-"Leah was cut off by Jayden who shakes his head while Hermione looked confuse titled her head after she cleared my throat not wanting to reveal the secrets just yet "I mean little Hermione who happens to be Jake's, Becca and Rae's little cousin Hermione and related to this guy over here," she asked pointing at her boyfriend Jayden who looked offended by this.

"Um … yes… he's my big brother why?" Hermione asked as she steadied Teddy into her arms who stared at me curiously.

Leah stared at the girl with a blank look "There's no way you can be her… I mean he-I mean you-he-said you were- and then he— "and my eyes were titled back and everything turned black causing Jayden to catch her before she hit the floor.

"LEAH!" Jayden slapped her cheek to wake her up "Come on baby dove wake up," which didn't take very long for Leah to groan which left Jayden to sigh in relief "Thank Merlin," leaning his head against Rae's shoulder.

"Wh-What happen?" Leah groaned feeling her forehead.

"You fainted,"

Leah blinked her eyes turning to the brunette girl staring at her worried "Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm-I'm fine," Leah cleared her throat.

"Are you sure?" the girl with the red hair who also looked worried.

"Yeah I'll be fine thanks," Leah softly says.

"No problem," the blonde girl smiled "You must be Leah right? Jayden's girlfriend we heard so much about you from Jayden he must really love you," she whispered.

"Yeah we both love each other," Leah whispered.

"Well that's good I'm glad to know my big brother found someone to make him happy after what happen to Mal," Hermione whispered.

"Who's Mal?" Sam demanded.

"Don't worry about it Sam," Rebecca waved him off "Are you sure you're okay Leah you look really pale like you seen a ghost came back from the dead or something?"

Leah felt she did seeing the brunette girl in front of her is alive after she learned that Jayden's little sister is alive he has so much explaining to do "So you're really Jayden's sister…Hermione I mean?"

"Yes…is something wrong with that?" she asked.

"No, no of course not I just… I'm Leah… I'm his girlfriend you probably might recognized me from my parents who happens to be your god parents as well. Harry and Sue Clearwater I'm their daughter,"

Hermione blinked her eyes owlish "Leeleebear," she squeaked in surprise causing Leah to laugh.

"Yeah that's me besides the girls you're probably the only other person who can call me that," Leah chuckled softly.

Hermione made an 'O' with a nod "So your Leah the one that uncle Billy mentioned he said that you two were dating but, I didn't realize it was uncle Harry and aunty Sue's daughter Leah," she slaps her forehead "Merlin I'm an idiot," she says.

"No worries," Leah held her breath sitting up a bit straighter "You guys aren't from around here aren't you?"

Hermione and the girls shook their heads 'no' and then a smirk came from Leah's lips.

"Well that would explain the accent," Leah sighed and then whacked her boyfriend/imprint Jayden on the head harshly.

"Oii what was that for woman," he pouted.

Leah gave him a stern look who in reply he whimpered "You know what I mean," he huffed.

"That's for not telling me that your sister and her friends are here," Leah answered.

"Babe I told you that they were coming but, would you listen noooooooooooooooooooooo," Jayden pointed out.

"How am I supposed to know that Mya was Hermione," Leah sighed waving her arms dramatically which is very unlike Leah.

"Not my fault you didn't put two to two together babe besides it's part of the surprise I mentioned and I didn't want to miss that look on your face you know you can't help but, love me baby cakes," he smirked.

Leah grumbled "Unfortunately I can," she says.

Jayden looked offended "I'm offended, I'm hurt, I'm appalled that you would say that baby cakes after all we been through that hurts right here babe," he pouted pretending to be hurt "That hurts right here straight in my broke little heart oh the agony!" he sighs dramatically causing Hermione, Ginny and Luna to giggle.

"Oh stop being so dramatic," Leah snorted.

"Dramatic! I demand an apo- "Jayden was cut off by Leah by grabbing him by the collar and gave him a hard kiss with everything she got which he immediately kissed her back the same fast pace and let go breathing heavily "Well .. you're forgiven for now," he smirked.

"Whatever," Leah sighed ignoring her boyfriend "Anyway since my boyfriend over here is still being dramatic over this. I'm Leah his girlfriend,"

"Nice to meet you and see you again Leeleebear," Hermione beamed with a smile "As you know I'm Hermione known as Mya, Mia, Mione, or Mimi in case you're wondering-" causing Leah to nod at this "That's Ginny with the red hair and Luna with the blonde then there's this little guy Teddy he's my little brother," she explained.

"Hi," Teddy shyly causing the girls to coo over the new family member.

"Every time he's so darn cute," Rebecca cooed over her new cousin

"I know right and look at his cheeks they're so cute I could just eat him up," Rachel cooed over her cousin "Hi Teddy do you remember me?"

"Hi?" Teddy beamed.

"So cuteeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" Rebecca and Rachel both squealed over their little cousin.

"Anyway, welcome back to Forks, Washington the most boring place on earth," Leah declared pausing for a second or two then continued "As you know I'm Leah," Hermione and the girls nodded at this "That grumpy guy over there that's Paul, his girlfriend-"she was cut off by Hermione.

"Hey Becca, Hey Rae thank you for inviting us and they're my cousins so they already knew I was coming," Hermione beamed waving at her cousins who smiled and waved back kissing Teddy on the cheek who squealed happily.

"Wait you knew they were coming," Leah gaped at her two childhood best friends.

"Of course we knew I mean she's our cousin Leeleebear," Rachel snorted.

"And besides we knew since last night if you knew then we wouldn't be having this conversation" Rebecca waved it off.

Leah gaped at them and sighed "That's not my fault Becca you know that,"

"I never said it was," Rebecca smirked "Besides Jay we're the only ones who knew besides our dad and uncle Charlie so it wasn't a surprise to see her make an entrance like that,"

"True," Leah nodded to herself and cracked a smile knowing she's right.

"Oh no," Embry spoke up after snapping out his thoughts, holding a hand over his heart.

"Did… did Leah just… just smile… it's a miracle," Quil exclaimed with a feigned shocked face.

"What is the world coming too… quick someone grab a camera!" Paul cried.

"Oh shut up you numb nuts?!" Leah snapped as they stopped but, snickered quietly. Hermione shared a look with Ginny and Luna who both shrugged.

"Leah," Jayden warned his girlfriend with a look where there's children around leaving her to huff turning to his sister "Ignore them they're being goof balls cookie," he explained.

Hermione raised her eyebrows with a shrug speaking French "Alors ou la petite ami mysterieuse de la votre …. Leah?"

Jayden sighed who replied in French "Elle est la-bas et elle est aussi l'oncle Harry et sa tante fille avac son frere Seth la-bas avec la short bleu, nous avons l'habitude de jour avec eux comme enfants avec Sam et Jake la-bas avec Rae et Becca?" he explained.

Hermione waved it off in French "Aussi longtemps que vous deux ne pas embrasser ou avoir des relations sexuelles en face de moi je suis tout bon grad frere," she says.

"Oiii you are wayyyyyyyyy too young to know what's going on between us and even if you did that's between me and my lady so yes we'll make sure not to reveal much around and don't think we're not done with that conversation young lady," Jayden scolded her playfully.

"What did she say?" Leah asked.

"Nothing for your pretty little head to worry about babe," Jayden waved it off leaving Leah to pout.

"I didn't even know you speak French," Leah pouted.

"There's a lot of things that you don't know about me including the fact I taught my little sister 24 different languages including French which just happens to be one of her favorite language to speak isn't that right cookie," Jayden smirked.

"Bien sur, le grand frere I anime juste le francais et l' italien, qui est ma langue preferee a parler grace a Draco qui m'a appris une chose ou deux," Hermione replied in French once more.

Everyone looked back and forth between the two until Ginny spoke up "Uh guys speak English no one knows French besides you two," she accused her.

"I can speak French, Italian, and German too through my mom's side of the family" Luna spoke up holding her hand up.

"Not funny Luna," Ginny argued back leaving Luna to pout.

"I would love to continue our conversation in French or whatever you just said and what does Draco have to do with this?" Jayden asked.

Ginny smirked "Didn't you know Jay-Jay she and Draco were quite close in their 6th year," she declared.

"GINNY!" Hermione exclaimed in horror.

"What," Ginny replied innocently.

"THEY WHAT?!" Jayden exclaimed "I'll kill him," he snarled.

"Now you done it," Hermione sighed.

Jayden raised his eyebrow looking at his sister "Hermione Sapphire Jasmine Rose Granger what does she mean by that?" he asked.

Hermione sighed "Draco and I dated for almost 2 years' big brother," she says.

"TWO YEARS?!" Jayden cried out "You can't be bloody serious?!"

"Of course I'm serious I bloody loved him! And I was going to marry him but, unfortunately life doesn't work that way because he's dead!" Hermione cried out looking away leaving Ginny and Luna to hold their best friend in comfort.

"He's-he's what?" Jayden hoarse feeling kind of sick at the moment "How…not that I like the kid or anything but, still…"

"From a raid of … hunters if you catch my drift," Hermione giving him a _'death eaters'_ look which his face drained "The same way who killed Mal and your unborn son 3 ½ years ago…" she whispered.

Jayden's face expression drained then turned angry curling his first closing his eyes "Did you at least kill him," he growled.

"Who?"

"The one who killed… Draco … the same person who killed Mal and our unborn son including our parents,"

"Of course I did it was the first that came across my mind," Hermione snorted.

"What else happened that I don't know about…"

"A lot more than you think…"

"We're going to talk about that later but, I'm glad you killed him…" Jayden curled his fist trying to calm his breathing "Did he hurt you… the 'hunter' I mean because I swear to Merlin I'm going to rip his lungs out and kill that mother fucker if he did," he growled.

"Jayden language," Rachel scolded her cousin "There are children around,"

"Sorry Rae," Jayden sighed "Ignore that bit would you kids," looking at Teddy and Claire who tilted their heads curiously.

"Hi," Teddy declared causing the girls to coo over the little one again.

"Well did he?" Jayden demanded.

Hermione sighed noticing that Sam and the others who were gaping at her and decided to change the subject by using her bambi doe look "I love you big brother, "she announced fluttering her eyelashes at him.

Jayden stared at his sister knowing there's people around "Don't think just because you gave me that puppy dog look that doesn't mean we're not done with this conversation and you're so lucky I can't stay mad at you Mya," he pointed out.

"That's because you can't help but, love me big brother," Hermione beamed at this.

"And yet you got him all wrapped around your finger just like you did with Draco, Blaise, Theo and other boyfriends that you had before you and Draco relationship got serious. Wonder where Teddy get it from hmm?" Ginny mumbled and giggled to herself leaving Hermione to poke her tongue at her friend and she returned the favor by poking her tongue back leaving the girls to laugh while Luna had a daze dream look.

"Anyways… where was I oh right… that's Quil and Claire my cousin then there's Sam over there with my other cousin Emily, Brady, Collin, the youngest and the last four with the lost puppy faces are my little brother Seth with the black shorts, that's Jacob, Jared, and Embry. Jacob is the one in red, Jared in blue, and Embry with green," Leah explained.

"Jacob?" Hermione asked all confuse

"Yep that's Jacob,"

"Jacob as in Jacob Ephraim Black that Jacob,"

"Yes,"

Hermione couldn't help but, gape at the guy as she was now face to face towards her cousin who didn't noticed until Rachel poke her elbow against his ribs that caused him to groan in pain "That's Jacob, my little Jay-Jay bird who I used to take him baths along with Seth and read them stores and feed, change their diapers that Jacob who I like to remind you would wrap his arms around me crying telling me not to leave that Jacob," she cried out.

"YESSS," Rebecca, Rachel and Jayden cried out.

"Really," Hermione gape at him.

"Believe me I was in shock too," Rebecca shook her head when she first came home and saw her brother Jacob all tall "He even got a tattoo on his arm too," she pointed out.

"Bloody hell," Hermione blurted out

"Hermione Sapphire Jasmine Rose Granger watch your mouth and yes that's Jacob. I know he changed and all but, come on all guys go through puberty just like you girls do" Jayden scolded her.

Hermione pouted as she looked at the tattoo "True… and that is pretty cool. I have one too want to see?" she asked.

"Sure," Rebecca and Rachel answered walking to their cousin who looked in awe on her tattoo on her lower back it was Japanese sign "That's so cool what does it mean?"

"All fair in love and war," Hermione winked "But, back to the conversation is that really Jacob baby Jay-Jay who would clung onto me whenever me and Jayden go home," she pointed out.

"Yep the very same, he has defiantly has changed over the years don't you think?" Rebecca smirked.

Hermione sighed "I guess I'm not the only one who changed around here huh Becca?" she mumbled.

"More like the same but, you get what I mean right?"

"Yeah…"

Jacob who was in silent staring at Ginny who was chatting with Luna as she flipped her hair over her shoulder until Rachel whacked him on the head "Jake snap out of it you can stare at her later," she whispered which seemed to snap him out of it.

"Huh what?"

"I don't believe it my baby cousin is all grown up now," Hermione pouted grabbing Teddy "I hope you don't grow up too fast Teddy you'll leave me all alone in my lonesome,"

"I won't leave you momma," Teddy declared nuzzling her neck in comfort.

Hermione soften her eyes "Well that's good to know," she mumbled under her breath.

"That's right," Jake nodded not realizing who he was talking too then stopped to realize he has no idea who she is "Uh not to be rude or anything but, do I know you?" he blurted out.

Hermione smirked and whacked him on the head causing Jake to pout "Owe what was that for?" he asked.

"That's for not greeting your favorite cousin," Hermione sighed dramatically "I thought we had a better relationship than that Jacob," she pouted.

Jake blinked his eyes "Cousin… "he slowly replied turning to Jayden, Rebecca and Rachel to nod at this.

"Let me reintroduce you to my sister Mya a.k.a. Hermione your cousin rings any bells?" Jayden explained causing Jake to bug out in shock and nearly tripped himself.

"Whhhaaaaaaa — "Jake began to say causing his sisters to giggle "M-Mya is that you?" his voice was hoarse.

"Took you long enough," Hermione smirked.

Instead of answering Jake twirled his older cousin around causing her to laugh "I can't believe it's you! When-how-what-who- and what are you doing here?" he asked.

Hermione smirked "I thought Becca and Rae would've told you but, since they haven't I thought it was time to go home and I brought my two best friends Ginny and Luna along with Teddy of course," she explained.

"No they didn't tell me," Jake pouted "Why didn't you guys tell me,"

"We didn't know until she came to the door Jake she arrived here last night," Rachel sighed "Are you surprised?" she smirked.

"HELL YA I'm surprised this is HUGE!" Jake cried out twirling his cousin around causing her to giggle "I really missed you Mya! Boy am I glad to see you! Do you have any idea how boring it was without you here with you going to that fancy school of yours!"

"I miss you too little cousin," Hermione smirked.

"Hey! I'm not short anymore that would be you shorty," Jake smirked.

Hermione huffed "If I knew you'd be tall I would've bought those treats a long time ago," she sighed dramatically.

"Treats," Jake perked up "You brought treats,"

"Of course," Hermione sighed "Jay-Jay pass me my bag please,"

"Sure," Jayden passed her bag which she caught from her free arm and in her arm was inside not noticing Sam and the pack gaping at the girl "Now where is that ah-ha here is it! Enjoy little cousin," she beamed.

"Awesome!" Jake exclaimed eating the candy from her cousin "These are my favorite," he replied, reaching into the bag and grabbed a jelly slug. Hermione winced as she heard the squeal from the charmed sweets when Jake ripped it's head off with his teeth.

"You really love those don't you Jake,"

"Of course they're my favorite sweets," Jake beamed "What's that?" he asked.

"Oh that's blood pops it's really good,"

"Can I try?"

"Help yourself,"

"Sweet!"

Jake opened the wrapper and put the lollipop inside his mouth and made a moan "This is awesome! What flavor?"

"Dragon blood it's one of a few favorites of mine,"

"I'm starting to like it too you should buy more Mya,"

"Oh I have 12 dozen boxes of them at home that would set me for a year but, I can order some more if you want?"

"Please do,"

"Of course,"

That's when Sam cleared his throat giving him a stern look which left Jake's face expression to fall and had a conflicted look by setting his cousin down "Right… how long are you guys staying here for again?" he asked as they all gathered around the bonfire. Jared and Seth immediately sat between Hermione with Teddy sitting on her lap then Jacob next to Ginny while Embry next to Luna.

Jayden kept glowering his eyes towards both Jared and Seth with a _'stay away from my sister'_ look while Jared and Seth kept glaring at each other without Hermione noticing as she was chatting with her cousin Jake.

"Oh we're staying for awhile …" Hermione smiled at this.

"I'm so glad you're staying Mya I really missed you," Jake declared hugging his cousin noticing that both Jared and Seth glaring at each other which he whacked them both with a glower look which left them to huff.

"I miss you too Jake," Hermione explained with a smile helping Teddy roast a marshmallow looking down on her adopted son "Careful sweetheart it's really hot," she warned her son

"I'll be careful momma," Teddy smiles as a small fire was roasting on his marshmallow which Hermione blew the fire out that he squealed happily eating the marshmallow softly "Yummy!" he squealed happily.

"Momma more marsh-mullow," Teddy pouted

Hermione smiled grabbing the marshmallows "How many do you want sweetheart?"

"Four," Teddy declared.

Hermione pretended to be shocked "Four?" putting four more marshmallows on his stick "Are you sure you can eat that much?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright but, be very careful don't get to close to the fire okay," she warned.

"I won't momma,"

Hermione kissed Teddy on the forehead with Jayden not far behind to watch "Jay you mind roasting his marshmallows it's almost time for him to go bed soon,"

"Sure but, it's only 6:30 it's still early for him for him to go to bed"

"I know it is but, we have a big day tomorrow,"

"What are you going to do?"

"Shopping,"

"Shopping!"

"Yes we're going shopping tomorrow,"

"For who?"

"For all of us of course," Ginny declared "We need new clothes and Mia's uncle Billy told us there's a mall not far from here so we're going to check it out tomorrow,"

"Mind if I come with you?"

"You want to come with us shopping?"

"Of course besides you don't know where the mall is you could get lost,"

"I think I can handle finding the mall Jake,"

"Pleaseee,"

"Oh alright," Hermione sighed "Anything else?"

"Yeah can my friends come too?" Jake pointing at his friends Seth, Jared and Embry who had a puppy dog look on their faces.

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows trying not to resist especially Jared and Seth who gave them the puppy dog hopefully face.

"Well…" Hermione began to say wince as Jared and Seth gave her 'please take us with you' puppy dog look causing her to groan in defeat "Alright fine, fine you lot can come too," she huffed which made them to throw their fist in the air happily "Honestly you know I can't help it when it comes with puppies,"

"I thought you like cats,"

Hermione felt sadden over her cat Crookshankes "I do love cats but, I also love dogs, horses, dragons, there's bears, unicorns, wolves, lions, tigers, cheetahs, and panda's,"

"Momma look," Teddy declared showing his messy face and toothy smile "Messy eater,"

Hermione soften her eyes grabbing a towel to wash his face "Messy little eater aren't you Teddy?"

"Yeah!" he declares eating his marshmallows and sweets thanks to Ginny's help who smiled at the scene.

"He must really love you huh?" the one in her right side with the black shorts; Seth I believe seeing her confuse look "Teddy I mean?"

"Well yes he's my baby," Hermione smiled at her godson as he was eating his marshmallows and a small yawn was heard rubbing his eyes as he climbed up onto Hermione's lap nuzzling her neck closely "So you love wolves huh?"

"I do they're my favorite animals growing up," Hermione smiled at her godson as she started to hum a song while Teddy's eyes started to drowse a little.

He grinned "I can tell," he stopped for a moment "I'm Seth. Seth Clearwater I think you used to babysit me and Jake back when we were kids," he offered.

Hermione blinked her eyes "Seth," she squeaked in surprise "Wow look at you all grown up," giving him a one arm hug not wanting to disturb Teddy in his sleep.

"I try," Seth sheepishly scratching his head a bit embarrassed hugging her back poking his tongue at Jared who glared at him "And you look different,"

Hermione raised her eyebrow at this pulling away from the hug much to Seth's disappointment "Is that a good thing or bad thing?" she asked.

"Defiantly good thing," Seth insisted at this.

"Hmm…" Hermione trying very hard not to check him out "And you have defiantly grown up I bet you got all the girls running after you huh?" she says giving him a tease by the shoulder.

"Probably but, they're not really my type,"

"Hmm I'm sure you'll find her Seth,"

"I think I already have," Seth mumbled under his breath "So you really staying here huh?" he asked.

"I am,"

"I'm glad I really missed you," 

"I miss you too Seth,"

Jared didn't know why but, he felt a bit conflicted and decided to introduce himself "Hi," offering his hand with a dazzle smile "I'm Jared. Jared Cameron I'm one of Jake's friends," with the blue shorts.

Hermione blinked her eyes "Hello?" she smiled shaking his hand "I'm Hermione. Jayden's sister and I'm also Jake's, Rae's and Becca's cousin besides Teddy of course," she explained which left Seth glowered his eyes at Jared but, unfortunately he ignored the look.

"Nice to meet you too beautiful," Jared grinned which left Hermione blush, it made both Seth and Jared to grin but, glared at each other when they realize they liked the same girl.

"So…" Sam finally spoke up which left everyone turned to him "What brings you girls to Forks?"

The girls immediately flinched leaving Jayden giving him a warning look which Sam ignored.

"Well like I said before we decide to start fresh and I wanted to come home with my big brother since he's the only family left besides my uncle Billy, Becca, Rae and Jake," she answered steadying Teddy close to her not liking the look he's giving her.

Sam and Hermione stared at each other with a challenge look raising her eyebrow which Jayden decided to speak up despite the tension.

"So Mya what did you, Ginny and Luna went on that job hunt right?"

"That's right,"

"How was it?"

"It went well like I told you this morning I got a job at the book shop immediately," Hermione beamed at this.

"Really," Jake perked up "That's practically perfect for you Mia since you love books,"

"Thanks Jake," Hermione smiled "But, I'm also thinking of getting a teaching job but, we'll see,"

"Really what kind of teaching job like for kids, teenagers what?" Jayden asked.

"Hmm…" Hermione bite her bottom lip with her thinking expression "Probably a high school I think I can connect with the kids similar to my age since I already got a teaching degree from London so it can't be hard,"

"You never told me that Mione," Ginny answered.

Hermione sighed "Well I had to get myself occupied after what happen in England besides watching over Teddy. Harry thought it was a good idea," she whispered.

Ginny bowed her head sadly feeling her tears coming up giving her a smile "I bet he would've loved that Mione,"

"Yeah he would," Hermione whispered "But, other than that I'm also thinking of writing a book?"

"A book what kind of book?" Seth perked up.

"An adventure one,"

"What kind of adventure?"

"About three best friends who are magical beings… similar to what I went through?"

Jayden noticed her sad tone "You okay cookie?"

Hermione gave a brave smile "Yeah I'm fine why do you ask?"

"No reason I'm really glad you're okay,"

"That makes two of us big brother," Hermione sighed.

"What about you Gin, Luna?" Jayden asked turning to the girls.

"I work at the fashion shop while Luna works at the florist shop. We all start in Monday around 2:30 in the afternoon," Ginny smiled.

"That's great girls I'm glad all you gotta do is set Teddy into dare care," Jayden declared "After you enroll to school right?" he asked raising his eyebrow at this.

"Of course … we uh decided to start our senior year here…" Hermione murmured at this.

"What school are you guys going too?" Embry spoke up.

"Well we were about to enroll to Forks High- "Hermione was cut off leaving Jayden to cut off who rapidly got up.

"No way in hell you're going there Mya," Jayden growled along with Jake, Embry, Seth and Jared following suit.

Hermione blinked her eyes owlish "Why not?" she asked titling her head curiously.

"Ermm…" Jayden blinked his eyes as he didn't go that far from that plan of his "Well," as he shifted uncomfortable "The students down there are pretty noisy and I knew you hate that kind of gossip so … I was thinking you should enroll to LaPush High since I happen to work there I can even talk to my boss no problem," he declared nodding to himself on the unplanned plan of his.

Hermione was about to protest but, Jayden cut him off with his glower look which made her slump her shoulders "End of discussion besides… like I said that school is nothing but, noisy gossips and the school district is close to where you live wouldn't you rather go to the closest school instead of going all the way to Forks High where there's noisy gossipers Mya," he explained.

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusions "But, Minerva already enrolled us a school for us to attend in Forks High?"

"Well-well-well- "Jayden sputtered in shock "I guess then I would have to talk to her don't I besides I rather you just go to LaPush High rather than Forks don't you think?" he asked.

Hermione sighed and knew beforehand her brother would make sure she and her friends were safe so she nodded in agreement "As long as Minerva is alright with it then I don't see why not big brother," she answered.

"Good, I'll go call Max and let him know after I talk to Pro-I mean Minerva," Jayden nodded hoping Sam or the pack didn't notice his slip but, Leah raised her eyebrow _'what are you hiding Jay'_ look which he had to look away from this.

"I'm sure Minerva will be fine with it Mione," Luna assured her.

"You think so?"

"Of course since she's very fond with Jayden after all,"

Hermione pouted "True," she says.

"Who's Max?" Ginny asked titling her head curiously.

"He's my boss and the new head principle in LaPush, he's also one of my best friends growing up since our last principle retired and now living in Hawaii with his wife," Jayden explained.

The girls made an _'O'_ at this then heard a small yawn and rubbed his eyes sleeping.

"Momma sleepy," Teddy nuzzled his head against Hermione's neck in comfort.

"Looks like Teddy's tired," Rachel pointed out smiling at her little cousin.

Hermione nodded at this grabbing her things "You're right we should head back come on Gin, Luna," she announced who nodded in agreement grabbing their things as well "I'll see you later Jay, nice seeing you Jake, bye Rae, bye Becca," waving at her cousins and older brother who waved them good bye then turned to Sam and the others "It was nice meeting you all," she gave a nod at them heading towards the exit.

"Hey Mya," Jayden called after her.

"Yes?"

"I'll meet you at the house later,"

Hermione nodded at this "Alright," she says with a yawn herself shaking her head "I must be really tired then I thought," she murmured under her breath.

"Momma," Teddy whimpered.

"Yes Teddy?"

"You promise ice cream momma," Teddy pouted leaving Hermione to tap him on the nose.

"I know love which is why we're heading over there right now," Hermione declared.

Teddy perked up "Yay!" he clapped his hands not realizing that Jared and Seth had this odd peculiar look and made a love sigh towards their imprint.

"I thought you were tired?"

"No tired, want ice cream?"

"Just one scoop alright we don't need you to be in sugar high for the night,"

Teddy pouted "Two scoops?" he gave his puppy dog look leaving her to sigh.

"Oh alright, two scoops Teddy alright,"

"Okey," Teddy pouted leaning his head against her shoulder "Momma can I have a puppy?" causing her to laugh.

"You want a puppy since when?" Hermione asked.

Teddy pouted "Since now," he says.

"Oh really?" Hermione asked.

"Yes I been very good momma please," Teddy pouted using his puppy dog look.

Hermione giggled "How about tomorrow we'll look around at the pet shelter and we can get you a puppy?" she asked.

"Really?" Teddy perked up.

"If that's what you want," Hermione smiled.

"Can I have 12 puppies," Teddy perked up.

"Don't get ahead of yourself I only said one puppy," Hermione declared leaving him to pout.

"Can I have 11 puppies,"

"No,"

"10,"

"No"

"9 puppies,"

"No you may not get 9 puppies,"

"8 puppies,"

"No you may not Teddy,"

"7 puppies,"

Ginny and Luna giggled at the two as they were arguing over the puppy situation.

"No you may not,"

"6 puppies and that's my final offer momma," Teddy pouted.

"Oh my Merlin," Ginny hovered on her stomach "I can't breathe we both know you're going to give in Mione just give him the puppies," she giggled.

"It's true Mione he has you wrapped around your little finger," Luna giggled.

"Oh hush," Hermione waved them off looking down on her godson Teddy "How about 5 puppies and we get them dog food, toys and a dog cage, a mat for them to sleep after we get ice cream? How does that sound?" she offered leaving him to perk up as his eyes widen his eyes in excitement.

"Really? 5 puppies that's even better!" Teddy declared in excitement causing Hermione to put her head back with a laugh.

"Well you heard him girls we're getting 5 puppies for this little guy," she announced.

"Five puppies how in Merlin did that happen," Ginny giggled putting her head on her forehead as she leaned her head against Luna's shoulder as she couldn't help but, laugh over their argument.

"He's good for a three-year-old," Luna murmured.

"Tell me about it. No wonder you can't say no to him Mione," Ginny giggled "And I think it's a good idea though since there's four of us living in the house so it would make a lot of sense don't you think?"

"And maybe we can get a new cat or maybe a bunny too?" Luna offered.

Hermione perked up "Maybe… I do love all animals but, you know I can't help it when it comes with cats," she explained.

"True," Ginny nodded at this.

"Do you even know where we can get ice cream around here?" Luna asked.

Before Hermione can answer Seth and Jared immediately came to her rescue "I can take you," they both declared.

"No I will," they answered again.

"Stop that,"

"No you stop that,"

"Seriously stop that,"

Hermione tilted her heads curiously causing Ginny and Luna to giggle "Well looks like someone has admires," Ginny teased.

"Oh hush Ginny," Hermione shushed "Excuse me?" she asked.

Jared and Seth stopped turning to their imprint "Yes?" they both answered.

"Ermm… do you know where we can find an ice cream pallor or somewhere we can get some ice cream?"

"Yeah it's just down this road I'll take you," Jared declared.

"No I will," Seth announced.

"No I will,"

"No me,"

"DUDE I'll do it I have a car and I can drive,"

"I can drive too I just got my license a month ago,"

"Well… I have a car,"

"I have a car too,"

"What about you two offered us a ride to take us to the ice cream pallor so everyone can be happy?" Luna offered.

Jared and Seth was about to answer.

"Great as long as we're getting ice cream I don't really care who's taking us as long as there's ice cream," Ginny announced.

Jake and Embry who heard this ran over to the girls before Sam and the rest of the pack can blink which left Ginny and Luna startled well mostly Ginny "We're coming too!"

"Ermm… where did you come from?" Ginny asked.

"We run fast,"

"I'm faster than he is,"

"Are not,"

"Are too" 

"Are not,"

"Are too,"

 **~*~End of Chapter Four~*~**

 **You probably noticed some changes in the chapters I figured this would be better than the last chapters I wrote last time and went back to where I stopped before. Hopefully I have some reviews from you guys. Thank you guys again for the reviews ^_^**


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five: Explanation!**

"Are not,"

"Are too"

"Are not,"

"Are too" 

"Are not,"

"Are too,"

"Are not,"

"Are too" 

"Are not,"

"Are too,"

"SERIOUSLY what are you 3 years old?!" Hermione exclaimed "We just want some ice cream so I can go home, take a long bath and go to bed so we can start early since we have a long day tomorrow so will you guys please just give me the bloody directions so we can get some bloody ice cream please?!" she cried out in frustration.

Jake and the guys grew quiet "We'll go with you since it's much easier that way Mya," Jake offered.

"Fine,"

"Fine but, I'm sitting next to her," Jared declared running to his car with Seth growl running after her.

"Not till I get there first,"

Hermione sighed "Jake?"

"Yes Mya,"

"Just show me the directions please," she tiredly says.

Jake was about to protest but, noticed his cousin eye was twitched which left him to gulp in fear "Fine it's just down this road about 2.3 miles from here and turn left shouldn't miss it," he answered.

"Thank you," Hermione sighed grabbing her friends heading to the woods "See you tomorrow," and before he can say anything they disappeared with a soft _'pop'_ before they can blink.

"They can get hurt," Embry panicked at this.

Jake stopped his friend "Nah they can take care of themselves trust me Embry come on we have to get back with Sam you know he is," he sighed tiredly.

"Can't we just go with them I don't want Luna to get hurt," Embry whimpered.

"Embry I'm going to say this as nice as possible they'll be fine,"

"How do you know?"

"I just do Mya and her friends can take care of themselves trust me,"

"Are you sure I can't just- "

"No,"

"But-but-but-but-but,"

"No,"

 **Jayden's P.O.V.**

Once my sister Hermione, Ginny, and Luna left with Teddy I turned to Sam and the pack growling about to kill Jared and Seth as they both imprinted on my baby sister. Jared, Seth, Embry and Jake just got back with their shoulders slumped in disappointment until I decided to speak up through the silence.

"Jared…. Seth…" I snarled leaving them both to flinch about to kill them but, Leah, Rae and Becca held me back "I hope you didn't do what I think you just did," I growled.

Jared and Seth flinched.

"What did they do?" Jake asked after sighing about his imprint Ginny.

"Those two just imprinted- "I growled which they were about to congratulate them until "On my baby sister?" I snarled which left the pack to take a step back.

"Ohhhh," Brady and Collin took another step back away from me since they knew how protective I am with my sister.

"Now hold on a second," Rachel interline between us "Let's just calm down here…" she mumbled at this.

"Jay I know you want to kill them but, we both know …" Leah whispered holding me back kissing my shoulder to calm down "We can't help who we imprint you know that,"

I closed my eyes to calm myself down glowering my eyes angrily at the two boys who gulped nervously at this as I turned to face them which this time Jake held me back with the girls helping who I remembered imprint on Ginny while Embry imprint on Luna.

"If any of you mess around or even a single tear comes out of from those girls," I began to say face to face with Jared, Seth, Jake (my cousin) and Embry who gulped nervously "I will personally rip every limb of your bodies and cut off your dicks off and shove them so hard inside your butt hole that no one not even your families will be able to find it am I clear," I growled with a warning.

Seth gulped covering his privates "Crystal," he squeaked hiding behind his sister Leah who rolled her eyes.

"How do I know you're not lying to me?" I crossed my arms when I replied to that question.

"Jay you know me since I was a kid I would never hurt her ever. I would protect her until my dying breath," Seth told me with a serious stern "Besides… I said the same thing when my sister imprinted on you remember?"

 _'Well he does have a point there,'_ I thought to myself as I took a deep breath on this "I know you wouldn't but, in case you haven't notice Seth things changed… especially when it comes with my sister… but, anything and I mean anything were to happen to her I'll hunt you both down friend or not," I replied.

"How about you Jared? You been awfully quiet with all this?" I asked crossing my arms at this.

Jared held his breath "Like Seth said I would never hurt her, she's special to me you know," he answered "I'd die if anything happens to her,"

"So we're both in understanding then?"

"Loud and clear," Jared and Seth both answered.

I stared at them for another moment "Good… glad we understand each other then," I explained.

Jared and Seth drew a sigh in relief "But, just because you two imprinted on my little sister don't think I won't hunt you down if you hurt her either way guys," I warned him.

"We won't I promise," Jared answered.

I squinted my eyes which Leah held me back "They won't hurt her Jay you know that," she whispered.

"I know I just hate admitting it," I grumbled.

"I know," Leah kissed me on the lips to calm me down despite how I'm pouting over this turning to my cousin Jake and Embry "Do I need to worry about you two since you also imprinted on Ginny and Luna? Those girls are practically my family the only family I have left… do I need to kill you four because of this," I growled.

"As a pack we protect each other you know that," Sam replied in his Alpha voice "Especially when it comes with imprints,"

I glowered my eyes on this guy "Oh really? Like how you failed to tell Leah about how you imprinted on her cousin," I growled.

Sam flinched causing Leah to groan "Jayden…"

"No I want hear him say it… if it wasn't for the imprint would you still be with Leah if I didn't come here when I did hmm?"

Sam looked conflicted closing his eyes "I don't see how that's any of your business Jayden,"

"When it comes with Leah everything is my business especially with my sister and those girls. I don't need to remind you that you also tried to break me and Leah up when she imprinted. You practically told her that she can't imprint and ding, ding, ding, she imprinted on me no doubt. You practically made it seem that you never cared about her. Unlike you I wouldn't make that same mistake you did so don't you compare that I'm you,"

"I never said you were,"

"No but, you accused me when you know nothing about my past,"

Sam took a deep breath "You're right… I did accuse you of that… I just don't want Leah to get hurt,"

"Don't compare me to you Sam I would never break her heart," I pointed him out "I love Leah and I'm going to marry her either you like it or not. I already got her father's permission unlike you I made a priority to make sure I keep that promise,"

"You did?" Leah whispered.

"Of course I did. I'm your dad's god son but, it doesn't change anything how I feel about you Leah so don't you dare think I would ever hurt you,"

Leah was teared up "Oh Jayden," she cried out wrapping her arms around her boyfriend who held her into a hug.

"If that's true then who's Mal?"

Jayden immediately flinched which Leah groaned in annoyance "Seriously?! We're trying to have a moment here," she harshly replied.

"Well I want to know who she is?"

"How is that any your damn business,"

"Your part of the pack either you like it or not Leah,"

Leah's whole body flinched "Like I had any control over this Sam," she stiffly replied.

"I don't see how that's any of your business since Mal is part of my past Sam," I stiffly replied looking away.

"Who is she we deserved to know that damn truth," Sam demanded using his Alpha tone.

"Sam" Rachel warned him but, unfortunately Sam wouldn't listen.

"So who is she?"

"That is none of your damn business," Jayden growled.

"When it comes with Leah it is my business since she's part of the pack," Sam growled.

"Well clearly you don't know me very well except being Jake's cousin. I don't have to tell you shit when it comes with my past and FYI Leah already knows who she is so I don't have to tell you anything so back the hell of shapeshifter and the minute you cheated on her with her cousin it stopped being your business Sam" I snarled taking a step back trying to steady my breathing but, it wasn't working. This guy was starting to piss me off.

"I'm out of here and despite everything I just got my sister back. I won't have you ruin that Sam because if you do we're going to have a problem and trust me big guy you don't want to piss me off or have me as your enemy remember that," Jayden snarled walking out.

"Jay come back," Leah cried out after him.

I closed my eyes holding back to calm down leaning my forehead against hers "I'm going home babe," kissing her forehead "We're going to talk later before I say something I regret and we both know how that guy ticks me off and trust me you don't want me to murder him right now," I explained.

Leah looked hurt "Sam's a dick head," she whispered causing Sam hurt which she didn't noticed "I love you," she whispered cupping my face to look at her.

I soften my eyes "And I love you babycakes and I can't wait to call you my wife one day but, right now I need to be alone for awhile… okay," I whispered kissing her and walked out of the beach.

"Hey!" Jared called after me "Wait a second what do you mean you just got your sister back! And what was that conversation about Jay! Jay!" he yelled after me but, I stopped in the middle of the beach.

"Jared… I'm going to say this nice as possible… stay away from me before I say something I regret… even if you two imprinted on my sister- "I pointed at both Jared and Seth who looked surprised by this "I won't let anyone hurt her again they would have go through me and that's a promise I'm willing to keep," I spats and drove off heading out.

 **Leah's P.O.V.**

I closed my eyes sadly as my legs practically gave out with a swish on the sand, Rachel and Rebecca rushed to my side from falling down "Lee…" Rebecca whispered.

"Yeah…" I hoarse as I watched my boyfriend drove off angry.

"You know he didn't mean that he's just protective with Mya that's all… "Rachel whispered.

"I-I know… but, that's not why I'm upset…"

"Then what?"

I laughed sarcastically glaring at my ex-boyfriend Sam with an icy glare "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT!?" I spat.

"I was just trying to protect you,"

"PROTECT ME! PROTECT ME?!" I cried out in disbelief "I don't need your protecting SAM. In case you haven't noticed I can take care of myself without your damn help! And why would you attack Jayden when he hasn't done nothing to you! Do you have any idea what you just did! Because of you I could lose him because of your damn mouth," she spats angrily.

"He's cheating on you with that Mal girl," Sam protested at this.

"Mal…" Rebecca and Rachel blankly stared at the so-called-Alpha which made Quil immediately covered Claire's ears noticing the twins icy cold glare which Jake to shiver at this.

"Am I hearing this right… You think that our cousin Jayden would be cheating one her with Mal? Is that what I'm hearing?"

"Yes he's clearly cheating on her with Mal,"

Rachael scoffed in disbelief "Wow… so this is what this is about. You think that our cousin Jayden who I like to remind you is our best friend growing up besides Leah is cheating?"

"Yes,"

Rebecca shook her head and punched Sam right on the face that a loud crack was heard and a loud howl groaning in pain which left everyone widen their eyes in horror "You're a f*** idiot you know that! Jayden's not cheating on Leah you inconsiderate little cockroach. And FYI Mal isn't just any girl you damn bastard she's his wife- "who Sam was howling in pain staring at Rebecca who was breathing heavily with a murderous expression on her face while he stared at her in horror as his face drained when he heard what came next "His dead wife… she was murdered this day 3 ½ years ago… and not only that but, she was expecting their first child together until that faithful day she got murdered … he had to witness their murder before he can save her and their unborn son. The same murderer who killed our aunt and uncle their parents including Mya… but, hers is worst then watching their parents being tortured to death "blinking her eyes at this "So don't you dare open your little mouth stating anything when it comes with my family. It stopped being your business when it comes with Leah the minute you cheated on her with their cousin- "pointing at Emily who flinched on this "You didn't even consider Leah's feelings when you did that did you because if you did you would've fought for her till your last breath. Do you know what Jayden did he got up and killed those bastards until he couldn't move anymore…? He fought every single murder with one word until he couldn't move anymore…it took him nearly 2 years for him to move on with his life until he finally made a decision to come home in Forks… he wanted to be near his family and that's exactly what he did…so don't you dare call my cousin a cheater when he's not even close to one compared to you Sam. They weren't just marred you know they were best friends knew each other secrets … it's not exactly rocket science to talk about when you lose someone that special… I should know… "she blinked her eyes in tears which left Rachel and Jake steadying their breathing holding back their tears knowing what she's talking about was their mother who got killed instantly from a car accident "So I suggest you get your facts straight before you open your mouth accusing my cousin when you don't know anything about him or his family. Jayden told Leah about Mal and I mean everything. So don't act like you care about her because we both know you don't," she growled, grabbed her things and walked off causing more tension in the group.

Leah was having a hard time breathing, practically shaking really that Seth had to put his hand on her shoulder "Leah…." He whispered.

"He never told me that…" Leah hoarse.

Rachel soften her eyes "Oh Lee… I'm sorry… I thought you knew,"

"I knew that she got murdered but, he didn't put into details… he just said that he killed her murder before he realized she was gone… including the baby…" Leah's voice was hoarse as her eyes were red from crying.

"I know sweetie…" Rachel whispered "And just so you know Jayden would never cheat on you… if it wasn't for you Lee… he would've never moved on from Mal's murder… you should've seen him before he was a mess Lee… he wouldn't come out of his room that year… it was … one of those … dark days he doesn't talk about…"

"What the hell does he mean by that," Jared demanded.

Rachel and the pack except Sam who was being treated by Emily his imprint who gave a stern 'really' look.

"What?"

"So not the time Jared," Leah tiredly.

"But, I want to know what he meant by that," Jared demanded.

"Jared please," Rachel pleaded giving him a look when he saw Leah shaking while her eyes were red and immediately went to her.

"What's wrong with her?" Jared softly asked.

"A lot…just a lot…" Rachel tiredly sighed.

"I know it's not the right time but, are they in trouble…Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Teddy I mean?" Seth blurted out.

Rachel sighed looking at the sky for a moment "Like I said it's not my story to tell… I know you guys imprinted on my cousin and that's great. I mean Mya needs stable men in her life… even if it's you two," she tiredly leaning her head against Jake's shoulder "But, even if I did… I can't tell you…I'm going to help Becca with packing since she's leaving the day after tomorrow," she whispered kissing Jacob on the cheek "We'll talk later little brother,"

"Rae… this is Mya we're talking about… you have to tell me …" Jacob whispered with a serious look "Is it serious… "

Rachel gave a sad look "What do you think?"

Jacob's face drained about to answer but, Rachel left in a hurry when Paul tried to get her to come back but, she just gave a disappoint look on her face that left him to whimper sadly.

"Maybe…" Sam cleared his throat putting the ice pack over his black bruise over his eye "You should talk to her … you might get something out of her,"

Paul glowered his eyes at him "And what get my ass kicked no thanks," he snorted.

"Paul she's your imprint,"

"Yeah I know she is but, I'm not going to force her to tell me what's going on Sam. I love her too much to not lose her thanks and besides you heard what Becca said… what you said was low even for you… I never had a problem with Jay not really," Paul stated which left Jake to snort "What? I didn't?"

"Sure you did…" Jacob snorted.

"It's true,"

"Whatever you say Paul,"

Paul rolled his eyes "Anyway the point was I get why Jayden didn't want talk about it. There's a lot of things that Rae doesn't talk about either… especially with her mom," which left Jake to glower his eyes at him "Sorry Jake I know how sensitive that subject was… and I get where she's coming from," he mumbled.

"Yeah I know but, that doesn't have I have to agree with you guys," Jake pointed out "But, I think you should talk to her… though… not the Jayden part but, with Mya… she knows something I know she does… "

Paul looked conflicted about to protest but, Jake insisted "Please… if it doesn't work then I'll go talk to her when I get back from patrol,"

"Alright I'll talk to her…" Paul sighed tiredly running after Rachel once he gets enough to ask Rachel to marry him but, right now not's the right time at the moment.

"So…" Sam decided to speak up causing Jake to stiff crossing his arms "How do you know those girls Jake?"

"What girls?"

"She's talking about Hermione and her friends?"

This time Jake's whole body stiffen by this "Hermione's my cousin just like Jayden," he sighed tiredly crossing his arms not liking Sam's tone towards his cousins "I never met Ginny or Luna or even Teddy but, they're my family either way so whatever you have to say don't because if you say one thing about my family or even accuse them on something we're going to have a problem since they didn't do anything Sam," he stiffly replied.

Sam raised his arms in surrender well one of them anyway since his right arm was holding a pack of ice over his eye "I didn't mean it like that... I just want to make sure those girls aren't a threat to us … to the pack," he explained.

"They're not a threat," Jared and Seth growled.

"And they won't be if someone stopped being a jackass over it," Leah snarled.

Sam sighed "I'm just looking after the pack guys,"

"Still there's no way my cousin Hermione is a threat I should know," Jake stiffly says "Besides they're my family why would they?"

"I guess your right… I'm sorry …for being a jackass,"

"Don't say it to us say it to them… you have to apologize to Jayden tomorrow if he's in the mood to hear what you have to say," Leah snorted crossing her arms looking away from her former boyfriend.

"So…. Speaking of imprints, I don't want to make things worst or anything but, uh how is that that you two- "Quil pointed at Jared and Seth "Imprinted on Hermione at the same time… is that even possible?" he asked.

Everyone grew quiet especially Jared and Seth as they were surprises as they were.

"While Jake imprinted on Ginny while Embry imprinted on Luna. They'll be part of the pack but, until then we need to out what Jayden- "Sam began to say where he noticed that Jake made a warning growl as he closed his eyes with a wince from Rebecca's punch on his eye "I just meant on what Jayden said… I know I have no right when it comes with Leah's life but, this is serious… I want to know if they're a threat or not …" he explained.

Jared and Seth looked at each other with questions on their heads "There's no way she would be," they both answered.

"We'll talk to the elders maybe they know something that we don't know?" Embry offered.

 **Paul's P.O.V.**

"Babe! Babe!" I called after her as she stopped closing her eyes as silent tears fell down her cheeks which I wiped them off as I soften my eyes "Hey what's wrong?" I asked.

"It's nothing…" Rachel sniffed wiping her tears shaking her head which I grabbed her arm gently.

"Hey," I cupped her face gently "That doesn't look nothing. You can tell me anything babe and I'm sorry about Sam he's just… "

"A royal pain in the butt," Rachel snorted which left me to raise my eyebrow at her.

Rachel scoffed "Whatever… I just … I know Sam's the current alpha and all that but, he has no right to judge my cousin Paul," she growled.

"He's just being cautious and I guess being a protective with Leah… because of their history together," I winced.

"He has no right to judge Jayden Paul… they been through so much together… especially Jayden… you wouldn't be judging him like Sam did," Rachel whispered.

"Hey when have I ever judged anyone besides the leeches," I whispered.

Rachel gave me a pointed look by the beach "Okay fine I get that I was a bit rude but, I didn't know you knew them especially Hermione," I explained.

She sighed sitting down on the porch "Well yeah she's my cousin do you remember that little girl with the nest of a hair and two front teeth that some kids would make fun of her as beaver teeth?" she replied.

I titled my head with a slowly nod "Yeah I remember that kid… she was- "I stopped when I noticed Rachel glower look "I mean … what about her?"

"That's Hermione as a kid Paul,"

Paul stared at her with wide looks "You mean that small girl who tends to read books in a young age is the brunette girl from the beach is your cousin," he slowly blurted out.

"Yes?"

"Well fu** shit she's hot," he blurted out.

Rachel gave a glower look "I mean she's … cute…" I weakly says.

Rachel rolled her eyes "It's okay if you call her hot Paul I'm not going to be offended by that,"

"You won't?"

"No you can look but, you can't touch since she's taken by two boys Jared Cameron and Seth Clearwater remember?"

"Damn," I winced causing Rachel crossed her arms.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing I love you babe," I nuzzled my head against her neck causing her to sigh.

"You're impossible you know that," Rachel sighed.

"But, why didn't you tell me though?"

"It wasn't my story to tell Paul especially when they both lost their parents… I know how that feels…" Rachel whispered nearly teared up where I immediately hugged her close to comfort her as she leaned her head against my chest "Losing my mom was probably the hardest thing on me and my family especially my dad but, with them… "looking up at me with horror sadden look "It was awful… and horrible… on what they both experience… I can't even imagine … they were tortured Paul… by a horrible monster that both my cousins have to go through…Paul," she whispered in hoarse tones.

I immediately rushed my imprint into my arms "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Jayden doesn't like to talk about it and neither does Hermione it's very sensitive you all people should know that after what happen in my family Paul," Rachel hoarse.

"I know … I'm sorry… I didn't mean- "I was cut off by Rachel who was shaking giving a small smile.

"I know," Rachel softly as she cupped my cheek softly "Do you trust me…" she whispered.

"With my life," I vowed whispered.

"Then you have to trust me on this. Even Leah knows about Jayden's family but, it's only because Leah's his girlfriend and I respect that so I really hope you and the pack can respect their privacy especially since Seth and Jared just imprinted on my cousin while my little brother imprinted on Ginny and Embry imprinted on Luna," Rachel explained.

I grew quiet nodding at this "I trust you," I replied.

Rachel gave me a smile laying her head against my shoulder while I put my arm around her "But, I can tell one thing about my cousins if you want… since I know Sam send you to get anything information out of me didn't he?" he whispered.

"What ... noooooo" I denied.

"I'm not that stupid Paul I know he send you to get information out of me,"

I sighed "Well…. He kind of did but, mostly it was Jake… he wanted to know what happen with Hermione he can tell that you and Becca were hiding something from us,"

Rachel leaned her head against me "Well he's right about that but, like I said it's not our story to tell… but, do you want to know that thing I could tell you about my cousins?"

"Only if you want too I won't push you Rae,"

"Yeah…." I slowly said this.

"Teddy… isn't really her brother … he's her god son ... his real parents they died during the war in England… including his grandmother… he lost his entire family… and when my aunt and uncle met little Teddy they immediately adopted him that's why they told everyone that Teddy's her little brother but, Teddy thinks of Hermione as his adopted mum. I just thought you should know about it," she whispered. I was speechless.

"Wow…" I was speechless "Poor kid… so Teddy's really her god son. Hermione's I mean?" I blurted out.

"Yes," Rachel whispered.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" I asked.

"I wanted too but, it was Hermione's story since I respect her privacy but, I felt you should know in case Sam got suspicious," Rachel whispered.

"Does Leah know that Teddy is Hermione's god son," I blurted out.

Rachel chuckled "Well duh of course she knows she always knew from the beginning of their relationship," she explained.

"How long have you known… about Hermione and Teddy I mean?"

"Not since last night dad knew though obviously because they arrived here yesterday,"

"They did?"

"Yes they did,"

"Do you know where they live? 

"Why…what are you going to do?" she was suspicious 'uh oh can't have that' my first thought.

"I just thought Jared, Jake, Seth and Embry want to know?" I offered.

Rachel stared at me suspiciously "I'm sure Mya and the girls would tell them where they live if they wanted too?"

"True… "

"So why did you really want to know hmm?"

"Well you know since Hermione and the girls are part of the pack I figured… they'd be my in laws well Hermione would be since she's your cousin and all but, still,"

"Cute… but, what's the real reason?" she gave me a stern look.

"I'm just curious babe that's all and why didn't you tell me this before"

"How am I supposed to know they were going to come yesterday I was just as surprise as you were" she pointed out "And would you believe her if she told you the truth?" she asked raising her eyebrow with a look which left me to slump knowing she's right I probably would've suspicious because of it but, Leah should've trust me I mean we did grew up together.

"She should've told me…" I whispered.

"Paul even if she did she respects Jayden's privacy like I said before it's a very sensitive subject for both my cousins. Not even Jake knows and when they're ready they'll tell him he'll understand we are family after all," Rachel explained.

"I guess your right…" Paul sighed over this.

"Of course I am,"

 **[LAPUSH RESERVATION-BASKET ROBBINS, ICE CREAM PALLOR] …**

 **Hermione's P.O.V.**

"So that was quite interesting huh Mione?" Ginny decided to speak up.

"Tell me about it I never seen Jake so protective before I mean I know he's protective but, still. I grew up with these woods I didn't think it would change that much," I mumbled.

"Maybe it's just one of those things Mione being family and all," Luna offered.

"Maybe…"

"So do you know where the closest ice cream place we can try out?"

"Yeah it should be around these corner it's really good. It's the only place I can think of and I'm sure it's the same place that Jake's talking about,"

"Momma ice cream, ice cream!" Teddy pouted.

"I know baby we're nearly there,"

"Yay! Ice cream," Teddy squealed in glee.

"He's such a happy baby isn't he?" Luna murmured kissing his forehead.

"Yeah he is," Hermione smiled "There is it," she says parking her car at the front which wasn't that much people which is good.

Hermione took of her seat belt along with her friends while Luna grabbed Teddy out of his car seat who was sitting impatient "Ice cream," he squealed happily.

"Shhh Teddy we don't want to draw a crowd around here," Hermione softly causing Teddy to nod at this.

"Okay momma," Teddy pouted holding her close as they headed inside Baskin Robbins there weren't many customors where a young man greeted them.

"Good evening ladies and young sir what can I get you folks?" the young man replied greeting them which his name tag was Robert.

"Can we have a few minutes please?"

"Of course take your time,"

"Thank you very much," Hermione looked around the selections "Okay Teddy what do you want to get?"

Teddy stared at the selections with awe "That one," pointing at the Oreo cookies n crème "And rainbow,"

"So one sherbet and Oreo cookies n crème right Teddy?"

"Yeah,"

"Alright what about you Gin? Luna?"

"There's so many selections…" Ginny murmured "Very different from where we're from huh Lu?"

"Yes I assume it would be,"

"I'll get the cookie dough I want to try that," Luna smiled.

"And you Gin?"

"Hmm… rainbow sherbet and strawberry ice cream Mione,"

"Alright, excuse me we're ready to order?" Hermione called for the customer.

"What can I get you folks?"

"I'll have the waffle cone with two scoops Oreo cookies n crème and rainbow sherbet, one cup or cone Luna?"

"Cone please,"

"I'll have another waffle cone with cookie dough, do you want one or two scoops of that Luna?"

"Two?"

"Two scoops of that,"

"Alright here you go ma 'me," Robert pass the first two cones to Hermione who passed it to Luna and Teddy "You be careful with that okay Teddy and here's your cone of ice cream Luna,"

"Thank you Mione," Luna nodded as she sat down on their table with Teddy.

"I will," Teddy carefully held the cone and tried the ice cream with awe as he passes his ice cream waffle cone to Luna so he can climb up and once he was settled Luna pass it back to him "Thank you auntie. Yummy ice cream!"

"You're welcome love," Luna smiled eating her ice cream as well.

"He must really love that flavor," Robert chuckled "Anything else ma'me?"

"Yes he's a huge fan of ice cream. Can I have have two more waffle cones one with strawberry and rainbow sherbet please and the other is Oreo cookies n crème with cookie dough and strawberry short cheese cake please,"

"Of course ma'me," Robert answered grabbing another scooper putting two scoops of ice cream in each waffle cone "Would be that all ma'me?"

"Yes that would be all,"

"That would be $21.39 altogether ma'me,"

"Here you go," Hermione answered passing him a $25.00 and in change was $3.23 change.

"Here's your change ma'me and have a good day ladies," Robert smiled fondly at them.

"Thank you we will. Do you mind if we eat here?"

"Of course not help yourselves to it," 

"Thank you sir,"

Robert smiled fondly as he went to clean up the counter while Hermione and her friends with Teddy ate their ice cream in silence.

"So what else is there to do around here Mione?" Ginny asked licking her ice cream from spilling from the cone.

"Not much except there's a small town in Forks which is the main town where we just came from this morning… from what uncle Charlie told me there's a bowling alley we can check it out tomorrow since we don't have time to see it today,"

"Sounds good which mall are we going too anyway do you know?"

"I'll have to ask Jake about that since he pretty much knows where it is since he's coming with us,"

"Oh right he is isn't he… and his friends too… umm I think it's Jared… Seth… and…" Ginny tried to remember.

"Embry," Luna pointed out.

"Right Embry of course," Ginny patted her forehead causing the girls to laugh.

"It's really quiet here huh?"

"Yes, it's one of the things that I love about this place… it's quite a peaceful town I'm glad I came home with you guys of course,"

"Of course,"

"Momma?"

"Yes baby,"

"Are we still getting a puppy?"

"Of course love but, we're getting it tomorrow so we have the whole day to look at them,"

Teddy perked up "Really,"

"Yes really once we buy new clothes we're going straight to the pet shelter which I'm going to have to ask your uncle Jake about that since I have no idea where the pet shelter is,"

"Okey," Teddy smiled at this eating his ice cream happily.

"So how do you like your ice cream Luna?"

"It's quite good I like it a lot Mione,"

"I'm glad it's one of my favorite flavors what about you Ginny?"

"It's very sweet I like it," Ginny smiled.

"I'm glad you think so because I was thinking of buying another ice cream pint at the supermarket if you guys are up for it?"

"Sure that sounds good we might need to get some ideas on what we should make for dinner tonight,"

"True, true," I mumbled at this.

 **[FORKS, WASHINGTON-CULLEN'S PLACE] …**

Alice was listening to Fifth Harmony's new song 'Work from Home' It was somewhat sexually but, she was into the song so she didn't seem to mind about the whole thing humming to herself until Bella spoke up through the silence.

"Hey Alice,"

Alice was mouthing the lyrics _'you don't get to work, work, work, work, work, work,'_ that she was bopping into the music.

"Alice…."

"She can't hear you Bella she has her music on really loud," Edward answered his girlfriend.

Bella sighed getting off the couch tapping her best friend Alice on the shoulder that she was too caught up the music that she nearly jumped seeing Bella in front of her taking off the earphones "Yes Bella?"

"I been trying to get your attention from the past ten minutes," Bella huffed.

Alice gave a smile "Sorry Bells," lowering the music gaining her attention on her best friend "What is it Bella?"

"Well … I was just wondering…" Bella bit her bottom lip at this "If you had any visions lately?"

"No not that I know of why?"

"Are you sure…" Bella stared at her suspiciously.

"Of course I'm sure Edward would've seen it if I did,"

Bella sighed in defeat "Alright…" she was defeated walking sadly to the couch which cause Edward her boyfriend curious.

"Why do you ask Bella?"

"No reason I was just curious I mean there's a new girl in town I thought you would've told me if you saw someone coming wouldn't you?"

"WHAT?!" the Cullen's exclaimed which left Bella to wince well mostly Alice as she immediately went to Bella's side.

"What do you mean you saw someone new in town that's impossible I would've saw it in my vision" Alice was appalled by this.

"I thought that as well but, considering I talked to her this morning-"Bella was cut off by Alice.

"You what? You talked to her when was this? I thought you were hanging out with Jessica and her friends," Alice cut her off feeling angry at this.

"I was but, when I was on my way to see her my truck wasn't working so I had to cancel my plans since neither of them wanted to help me with my trucks which she got annoyed or whatever" Bella snorted "And I didn't have anyone to help me since my phone was low battery and that's when she went to help me"

"Who went to help you?" Emmett asked.

"Hermione she went to help me apparently she knows about cars sort of but, she fixed it since it wasn't working very well my trunk I mean,"

"I told you before that I could've bought you a new car,"

"And I told you Edward that I like my car the way it is," Bella huffed "Anyway are you sure you haven't gotten any visions,"

Alice furrowed her eyebrows "I told you Bella I haven't seen anything. So about this new girl? What did you say her name was?"

"Hermione, she never gave me her last name though but, I can tell she's British,"

"British?"

"Yes she's from England obviously,"

"Well I know that," Emmett huffed feeling a little offended from Bella accusing him of something that Rosalie waved him off.

"So what … exactly happen though… like do you know where she's from?"

"No we haven't talked long as soon as she fixed my trunk I had to race home to fix dinner for my dad while she went somewhere. We didn't really talk …that much…"

"Well that's just perfect," Rosalie scoffed walking away causing Bella to slum her shoulders sadly.

"Don't mind her Bella just give her some time," Edward tried to help.

"You're not really helping you know,"

Edward was about to protest "So what else happen besides her helping you with your trunk?" Jasper spoke up through the silence.

"I told you we didn't talk that long all she did was help me with my trunk and that's it. We exchanged numbers and I went home to make dinner for my dad that's pretty much it,"

"I see…" Jasper replied walking away making Bella slump her shoulders more defeated then before with a sigh.

"Don't mind Jasper Bells. So anything else that you missed today?"

"Not really like I said she helped me fixed my truck today if it wasn't for her I would've been stuck on that side of the road that was near Seattle road,"

"So you have her number right?"

"Yeah…."

"I have an idea why don't we go shopping tomorrow I need a new outfit anyway?"

"But, you just went shopping 2 days ago,"

"Nothing like the present Bella,"

"Let me guess you want me to come with you as well," 

"Well of course I do you're going to be the one to call her since I don't have her number after all,"

"I see how it is," Bella sniffed feeling a bit offended.

"Well aren't you going to text her to ask her if she has plans tomorrow,"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah give me a second will you," Bella huffed scrolling her contacts under H which is Hermione since she doesn't know her last name and all.

"Hey Hermione it's Bella… I was wondering if you have plans tomorrow? If not do you want to hang out? We can go to the mall or something xoxo Bella,"

"There I send her a text all we have to do is wait," Bella announced feeling a bit stress out and sat down on the couch with a sigh of exhaustion.

10 minutes later… no answer.

"Well what's taking her so long?"

"Maybe she didn't get the text," Bella asked with a guess.

 **~*~End of Chapter Five~*~**

 **Whoooooooo I'm almost half way to Ch. 10 and it will be a long while till I finish this story hopefully this year we'll see. Anyway hope you guys enjoy this story because there's a lot where that come from.**


End file.
